uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Dictionnaire uropi-français
Une liste la plus complète possible des mots de l'uropi. Pour trouver la traduction en uropi d'un mot français, utilisez la fonction recherche de votre fureteur. Une liste plus courte se trouve ici. A a : à (mouvement) abdomen : abdomen aben : sapin abetia : abbaye abijo : blanchir (trans.) abli : capable, apte ablid : capacité abojo : fléchir, courber abonad : abonnement abono (sia a) : abonner (s' - à) abortad : avortement aborto : avorter abrikòz : abricot abruto : abrutir abunad : amélioration abuno : améliore ac : cendre acajo : chauffer (faire -) acar : cendrier acepad : acceptation acepli : acceptable acepo : accepter, agréer Adàm : Adam Adamapel : pomme d'Adam adaptad : adaptation adapto : adapter adico : épaissir adizad : addition (maths) adìzi : additionel adìzo : additionner adjetìv : adjectif administrad : administration administri : administratif administro : administrer admirad : admiration admiro : admirer admiror, -a : admirateur, -trice adòj : adieu adolo : mal (faire - à) adoptad : adoption adopten kid : adopté (enfant -) adopti genore : parents adoptifs adopto : adopter adorli : adorable adoro : adorer adoror : adorateur, -trice adrès : adresse adresen : destinataire adreso : adresser aduto : amener Advent : Avent advèrb : adverbe adverbi : adverbial afalo : abattre, faire tomber Afgàn : Afghan Afganistàn : Afghanistan aflùd : marée montante aflujad : affluence aflujo : affluer afojo : allumer, mettre le feu afrajo : effrayer, faire peur à aframo ekun : ami (devenir - avec) afreito : affréter africel : rafraîchissement africo : rafraîchir afrijad : refroidissement afrijo : refroidir Afrika : Afrique Afrikan : africain afumen glas : verre fumé afumen : fumé (cuisine) agàt : agathe agel : anguille ageno : naître (faire -), donner naissance agènt : agent agentia : agence aglajo : réjouir agonad : opposition agonen : opposé agoni : adverse agonij : agonie agono : opposer (s' - à) agonor : adversaire, opposant agrenad : agrandissement agreno : agrandir agresad : accroissement, augmentation agreso : augmenter, accroître agri : agricole agrìp : attaque, assaut agripad : agression agripic : agressif agripo : assaillir, attaquer agripor : agresseur agrizad : agriculture agrizi : agricole agrizo : cultiver (agric.) agrizor : agriculteur agrumo : affliger, remplir de chagrin Agùst : août ah! : ah! aj : oui ajaso : glacer ajo : acquiescer ajùt : annexe (doc) ajutia : annexe (bât) ajuto : ajouter akademian : académicien akademic : académique akademij : académie akasia : acacia aki : aigu akid : acuité Akile : Achille akimenti : sagace akipuntad : acuponcture akipuntor : acuponcteur akìz : acide (N) akizi : acide (adj.) aklajad : acclamation aklajo : acclamer aklarad : éclaircissement aklaro : éclaircir aklimato : acclimater aklino : incliner aklòn : érable akoko : faire cuire akompano : accompagner (musique) akonen : connaissance (pers.) akono : connaissance (faire) akordo : accorder (instrument) akrilik, -i : acrylique (N, adj) akrobàt : acrobate akrobatad : acrobatie akrobati : acrobatique aks : axe aksèl : essieu aksènt : accent aksentad : accentuation aksento : accentuer aksiòn : action (fin) aksionor : actionnaire akt : acte aktad : action aktivi : actif aktivid : activité akto : agir aktor, -a : acteur, actrice aktual : actuel aktualizo : actualiser akulpad : accusation akulpen : accusé (l') akulpo : accuser akumad : accumulation akumo : accumuler, entasser akurto : raccourcir akusatìv : accusatif akustik : acoustique (N) akusto : accoster akuvo : bouillir (faire - ) akwamarin : aigue-marine akwaria : aquarium al : air alàrm : alarme, alerte alarmi : alarmant alb : aube Albàn, -a : Albanais, -e Albani : albanais (adj. & langue) Albania : Albanie albatròz : albatros albùm : album ald : âge alden : âgé alea : allée alegorij : allégorie alejad : allégement alejo : alléger alem : haleine aleran, instruan : instructif alergeni : allergène alergic : allergique alergij : allergie aleʒo : coucher, allonger alfabèt : alphabet alg : algue algebra : algèbre ali : aérien, d'air alibij : alibi alifilter : filtre à air aliflàd : courant d'air aligad : alliance aligen : allié aligo : allier (alliance) alinad : alignement alinavid : aéronautique aliòk : ail alipresad : pression atmosphérique alitad : location alìto : louer (propriétaire) alitùb : chambre à air alivo : relever alizad : aération alizo : aérer alkòd : coude alkòl : alcool alkoli : alcoolique (adj.) alkolik : alcoolique (N) alkolisma : alcoolisme alm : âme almànd : amande almòz : aumône alòng : long (le - de) Alpe : Alpes altar : autel altem : autrement alten : autre altenisma : altruisme altenivi : alternatif altenivo : alterner altenizo : alterner (trans) alti : grand (hauteur) altia : ailleurs altid : taille (hauteur) aluco : allumer (lumière) alumin : aluminium Alʒiria : Algérie Alʒirian, -a : Algérien, -ne ambar : ambre ambasad : ambassade ambasador : ambassadeur ambulàns : ambulance ambulansor : ambulancier ameba : amibe amendad : amendement amendo : amender Amerika : Amérique Amerikan : Américain ametist : améthyste amiràl : amiral amnesij : amnésie amnestij : amnistie amoblad : ameublement amoblo : meubler amortizad : amortissement amortizo : amortir (fin.) amplitud : amplitude amputad : amputation amputo : amputer amulet : amulette amuzan : amusant amuzo (sia) : amuser (s' -) anabli : incapable anablid : incapacité anacepli : inacceptable anadapten : inadapté, inadéquat analìst : analyste analìz : analyse analìzi : analytique analìzo : analyser analogic : analogue analogij : analogie ananàs : ananas anapcalili : irrévocable anapitli : inévitable anarkic : anarchique anarkij : anarchie anarkìst : anarchiste anarmen : désarmé, sans arme anaro : noircir (rendre noir) anatensi : inattentif anatensid : inadvertance anatensim : inadvertance (par -) anatomic : anatomique anatomij : anatomie anavadli : inaccessible anbecizen : indécis anbefenden : indéfini, indéterminé anbeserven : immérité anbeskucan : désobéissant anbetemi : inopportun anbònd : abîme anbrekli : incassable anbùn : indisposé ancàns : infortune ancansi : infortuné ancòv : anchois and , -a : canard, cane Andalusia : Andalousie andamen : indemne andaski : ingrat andaskid : ingratitude andestic : maladroit, gauche andetli : infaisable andirekti : indirect andirektim : indirectement andislasli : indispensable andisvarad : indigestion andisvarli : indigeste andoman : sans-abri andomen : inhabité andubim : doute (sans aucun) ane : sans anegli : inégal aneglid : inégalité anekdòt : anecdote anemic : anémique anemij : anémie anemli : admissible anemo : admettre (gen) anenomi : anonyme anenomid : anonymat anerad : approche anero : approcher (s' - de) anestesij : anesthésie aneven : impair anfajli : infaillible anfavòri : défavorable anfeden : infidèle anfedenad : infidélité anfeli : indifférent anfelic : malheureux anfelid : indifférence anfenden : inachevé anfendi : infini anfendid : infinité anforvizen : imprévu anfrutic : infructueux angel : angle angin : angine Anglosaksan : anglo-saxon (N & adj.) Angola : Angola angòst : angoisse angosti : angoissé angostic : anxieux angusid : aversion, antipathie angusti : fade, insipide animaʒinli : inimaginable aninregi : malhonnête aninsiedi : indécent anintrakoten : ininterrompu anìtad : anéantissement anìto : anéantir anìzad : abaissement anìzo : abaisser anjedli : immangeable anjusti : injuste anjustid : injustice ank : hameçon anker : ancre ankirkitli : incontournable ankocepli : inconcevable ankodiki : inconditionnel ankomforti : inconfortable ankonen : inconnu ankopolen : incomplet ankoregi : incorrect ankoregid : incorrection ankortic : impoli ankospeken : inconsidéré ankozàv : inconscient (l') ankozavi : inconscient ankreli : incroyable ankulpi : innocent ankulpid : innocence ankulturen : inculte ankurli : incurable anlasli : indispensable anlegi : illégal anlegid : illégalité anlezi : difficile anlezid : difficulté anlimiten : illimité anlisli : illisible anliterad : illetrisme anliteren : illettré anmacen : immaculé, impeccable anmavri : vert, pas mûr anmetli : immuable anmezi : immense anmezid : immensité anmidi : immédiat anmidim : immédiatement anmogad : impuissance anmogan : impuissant anmorli : immortel anmorlizo : immortaliser anmozli : impossible anmozlid : impossibilité anmuvi : immobile anmuvid : immobilité annormal : anormal annumari : innombrable annuzli : inoffensif anodvangi : indépendant anodvangid : indépendance anomalij : anomalie anòns : annonce anonso : annoncer anpartizi : impartial anpartizid : impartialité anperfeti : imparfait anperfetid : imperfection anperic : inoffensif anpersoni : impersonnel anplobi : sans plomb anpopulari : impopulaire anprijad : désagrément anprijan : désagréable anproceri : imprudent anprocerid : imprudence anrazonli : déraisonnable anreal : irréel anrealad : irréalité anregi : inexact anregid : inexactitude anreguli : irrégulier anregulid : irrégularité anreparli : irréparable anrumenad : amnésie anrumenan : amnésique ansatad : insuffisance ansatan : insuffisant ansatizan : insatisfaisant ansatizen : insatisfait, mécontent ansensivi : insensible ansensivid : insensibilité ansiedi : impropre ansìn : ineptie, non-sens ansinan : insignifiant ansini : insensé ansiuden : inhabitué ansiudi : inhabituel ansiuri : incertain anskuri : insouciant anskurid : insouciance ansluzli : insoluble ansopid : insomnie anstabli : instable anstablid : instabilité anstimi : infâme anstopim : cesse (sans -) ansùn : malsain antaksen : hors-taxe antèn : antenne antibiotik : antibiotique antici : inquiet anticid : inquiétude anticizo : inquiéter antifròz : antigel antike : antiquités antikeve : Antiquité (l' -) antiki : antique antikor : antiquaire antipatic : antipathique antipatij : antipathie antiròb : antivol antiseptic : antiseptique antogen : intact antolad : intolérance antolili : intolérable antolsad : impatience antolsan : impatient antracepli : imperceptible antrulasi : imperméable (adj) anulad : annulation anulo : annuler anusdutli : impraticable, infaisable anusklarli : inexplicable anusperij : inexpérience anusperijen : inexpérimenté anusperli : insupportable anusperli : insupportable anusprizli : inestimable anustèl : insuccès anuzi : inutile anuzid : inutilité anuzim : inutilement anvadli : impraticable (chemin) anvarizli : invariable anvàrk : chômage anvarkan : chômeur anvarten : inattendu anvartim : inopinément, à l'improviste anversemi : improbable, invraisemblable anvezi : importance (sans - ) anvizli : invisible anvoki : interloqué, sans voix anvoli : réticent, peu disposé anvolim : involontairement anvucen : indésirable anzavad : ignorance anzavi : ignorant, qui ne sait pas anzelen : indésirable anzoni : insonore anzonizad : insonorisation anzonizo : insonoriser anʒèl : ange anʒeli : angélique ap : mvt de séparation, d'éloignem. apaco : apaiser aparèl : appareil aparo : accoupler apàrt : part apcìz : congé apcizad : séparation apcizim : séparément apcìzo : séparer apdalad : éloignement apdalen : éloigné apdalo : éloigner, (s' - ) apdavo (sia) : rendre (se) apdavo : abandonner, céder apdetad : suppression apdeto : supprimer apdezo : renoncer apdikad : abdication apdiko : abdiquer apdufel : déodorisant apdufo : désodoriser apdutad : enlèvement, rapt apduto : détourner, enlever apejo : aggraver apèl : appel (jur) apel : pomme apeli kort : cour d'appel apendizìt : appendicite aperitìv : apéritif apero : apporter apetìt (bun -) : appétit (bon -) apetìt : appétit apfàr : départ apflèv (-ad) : décollage apfluja : égout apfrajic : farouche apin, -a : singe, guenon apìt : départ (à pied) apìto : éviter apivo : abreuver, donner à boire apjèt : déchet apkebo : décapiter apkurtad : abréviation apkurto : abréger aplànd : exil aplanden : exilé aplando : exiler aplano : aplanir aplar : pommier aplasad : abandon aplaso : abandonner, délaisser aplegad : abolition aplego : abolir aplejad : soulagement aplejo : soulager aplèʒ : dépôt (sédiment) apleʒo : déposer aplòd (-ad) : applaudissement aplodo : applaudir apluzo : absoudre apmacel : détachant apmaco : détacher (tache) apmuvli : amovible apnego : refuser apolnad : accomplissement apolno : accomplir aposno : retarder apostol : apôtre apotèk : pharmacie apotèk : pharmacie (boutique) apotekad : pharmacie (science) apotekor : pharmacien aprano : débarrasser, ranger apregad : arrangement aprego : arranger, régler apreno : expirer Aprìl : avril apriso : arracher aprizad : appréciation aprìzo : apprécier aprodo : déraciner apruvad : agrément, approbation apruvo : approuver apsàd : absence apsàn : absent apsendo : licencier, renvoyer apsès : abcès apseto : déposer apskuto : ébranler apsolad : isolement apsolen : isolé (à l'écart) apsolo : isoler (écarter) apsoluti : absolu apsolutim : absolument apsovo : amortir (choc) apstàd : distance apstàn : distant apstapad : démission apstapo : démissionner apstrati : abstrait apstratid : abstraction apstruad : démolition apstruo : démolir apsurdi : absurde apsurdid : absurdité aptenad : abstention apteno od : abstenir (s' - de) aptinto : déteindre aptrajo : soustraire aptrofad : effacement aptrofo : effacer apuntad : rendez-vous (affaires) apvàj : détour apvajad : déviation apvajo : détourner, dévier apvàrk : congé apvarki dia : congé (jour de -) apvende : soldes apvico : dévier, esquiver apvirad : aversion apvirli : abominable apvirlid : abomination apviro : détourner apvokad : dissuasion apvoko : dissuader apzato : écarter, mettre à l'écart Aràb, -a : Arabe (un, une) Arabi : arabe (adj.) arànʒ : orange (fruit) aranʒi : orange (couleur) arèd : accessoire, équipement aredo : équiper aredor : armateur arel : aigle arena : arène areno : accourir arestad : arrestation aresto : arrêter (criminel) Argentin, -i : Argentin, (adj) Argentinia : Argentine argumènt : argument argumento : argumenter aria : aire, zone aristokràt : aristocrate aristokrati : aristocratique aristokratic : aristocratique aristokratij : aristocratie aritmetik : arithmétique ark : arche arkad : arcade arkaiki : archaïque arkeologic : archéologique arkeologij : archéologie arkeologìst : archéologue arkibiskòv : archevêque arkidùk : archiduc arkipela : archipel arkitektad : architecture arkitektor : architecte arkive : archives arm : arme armad : armement armèl : armure armen : armé armid : armée armiticad : armistice armo : armer aroma : arôme aromati : aromatique aròn : autour (de) arono : arrondir arsenàl : arsenal art : art artèr : artère arti galeria : galerie d'art arti : artistique articòk : artichaud artideti : artificiel artifòj : feu d'artifice artikel : article artimaken : artificiel artimakor : artisan (d'art) artìst : artiste artrìt : arthrite artròz : arthrose as : as asamij : assemblée asamo : assembler, rassembler asasinad, murd : assassinat asel : âne asemad : apparition asemi : apparent asemid : apparence asemo : apparaître asen : frêne asiavad : acquisition asiavo : acquérir, s'approprier asik : vinaigre asikurad : assurance (vie, etc...) asikuro : assurer (contre) asikuror : assureur asilo : taire (faire - ) asistad : assistance, aide asistan : assistant asisto : secourir, assister asiurad : assurance asiuro : assurer (dire) askrivad : attribution askrivo : attribuer, assigner askuran : inquiétant askuro : inquiéter asma : asthme asmati : asthmatique Asòre : Açores asortad : assortiment asosiad : association asosien : associé aspèk : aspect aspelèl : accélérateur aspelo : accélérer aspen : tremble (arbre) aspezad : assaisonnement aspezen : assaisonné aspezo : assaisonner aspijo : asperger, arroser (jet) aspirin : aspirine aspito : aiguiser aster : astre astrenad : contrainte astrenan : contraignant astreno : contraindre astrologij : astrologie astrologìst : astrologue astronomij : astronomie astronomìst : astronome astufo : étouffer (trans.) asumo a : monter à (se) asuno : assainir atàk : attaque atako : attaquer atakor : attaquant atanan : fatigant atano : fatiguer ateic : athée ateìst : athée (un) atelo : aboutir, atteindre (le but) atenad : attitude atensad : attention (soin) atensi : attentif atenso : attentif (être) aterad : atterrissage atero : atterrir atico : apaiser atiedan : ennuyeux atiedo : ennuyer atino : atténuer atito : allaiter Atlanti : Atlantique (adj) atlàs : atlas atlèt : athlète atleti : athlétique atmosfèr : atmosphère atogli : accessible atogo : atteindre atòl : atoll atòm : atome atomi : atomique atrajad : attirance, attraction atrajan : attrayant atrajo : attirer atristo : attrister audièns : audience auksiòn : enchères (vente aux) aur : aurore Australia : Australie Australian : Australien autentic : authentique autò : auto autogràf : autographe autohaltad : autostop automàt : distributeur (de billets, de boissons...) automàt : distributeur automatique automati : automatique autopsij : autopsie autor : auteur autoràd : autoroute autoritad : autorité autoritan : autoritaire autorizad : autorisation autorizo : autoriser avàd : accès avad : bien, possession avadli : accessible avado a : accéder à avalto : estimer avango : accrocher, suspendre avarij : panne avarmo : chauffer (une pièce) avenad : arrivée avenia : avenue aveno : arriver aventùr : aventure aventuror : aventurier averad : affirmation avero : affirmer avez : avoine avi : aérien, d'avion aviad : aviation avièl : avion avilìn : ligne aérienne avim : avion (en, par -) avior : aviateur avipòrt : aéroport avipòst : poste aérienne avipostim : avion (par - ) avirto : contourner avìz : avis (notification) avìzo : avertir, aviser avo sta : avoir lieu avo : avoir avodo : arroser avokad : allocution avokàt : avocat avoko a ekun : adresser la parole à qqun aw! : aïe! awaro : alourdir azàt : côté (de -) azàv : avis, annonce azavo : savoir (faire - ) Azia : Asie Azian : Asiatique azìl : asile (pol.) azuli : azur (d'), bleu-ciel aʒivad : animation aʒiven : animé aʒivo : animer B ba : mais bab : fève babòrd : babord bag : sac (cuir, etc…) bagad : bagages bagaria : consigne (gare) bah! : bof! baj : baie (mer) bak : réservoir baklàw : morue bakterij : bactérie bal : balle, ballon bala : bal balbato : bégayer balbo : balbutier balbujo : bafouiller baldi : hardi, audacieux baldid : hardiesse, audace balet : ballet baletor, -a : danseur de ballet, ballerine balk : poutre balkòn : balcon balno : flâner balòn : ballon (aérostat) balustrad : balustrade balʒàn : aubergine bam! : boum! bambù : bambou ban : bain banad : baignade banal : banal banàn : banane banar : baignoire banc : banc band : bande banda : bande (groupe) bandèl : bannière bandìt : bandit bania : salle de bains banistà : station balnéaire banivèst : maillot de bain bank : banque banket : banquet banki : bancaire bankikònt : compte en banque bankinòt : billet de banque bankor : banquier bankròt : faillite, banqueroute bankroto : faillite (faire - ) bano (sia) : baigner (se) baptidota : filleule baptisòn : filleul baptìz, -ad : baptême baptìzo : baptiser bar : bar (café) bar : barre, barreau baràk : baraque barb : barbe barbàr : barbare (nom) barbari : barbare (adj.) barbarid : barbarie barben : barbu barèl : brancard barièr : barrière barikad : barricade bark : barque barn : bélier baroki : baroque barometer : baromètre baròn, -a : baron, -ne basilik : basilique basin : bassin baso : lancer bast : bâton bastàrd : bâtard bat : bateau (petit) batrij : pile, batterie baw, -ad : aboiement bawo : aboyer baz : base (gen.) bazi : fondamental, de base bazia : base (milit.) bazim : fondamentalement be : à (position, temps), chez, par (distributif) beb, -a : bébé bebivàg : voiture d'enfant bebònd : fond (au - de) becelad : dissimulation becelo, apcelo : dissimuler becepo : recevoir (qqch) becizad : décision becìzo : décider bedaven : dévoué bedigo : mendier bedigor : mendiant bedikad : démonstration bediko : démontrer bedutad : conduite, comportement beduto : conduire (se) befènd : enfin befenden : défini befendo : définir, déterminer befindo : trouver (se - ) begarad : conservation begaro : conserver beglizo : apercevoir begòn : contraire (au) beh! : bêê! bej : abeille bejamo : lamenter (se -) bejar : ruche bek : bec bekestad : contestation bekesto : contester bekestor : contestataire (N) bekìrk : district beklaro : déclarer bekon : lard, bacon bekonad : célébrité bekonen : célèbre bekòz : cause de (à -) bel arte : beaux-arts bel verem : beau temps bel : beau, belle bela : belle (N) belad : beauté Belg, (-i) : belge, (adj) Belg, Belga : Belge (un, une) Belgia : Belgique belivo : embellir (devenir beau) belucad : illumination beluco : illuminer belzoni : euphonique belzonid : euphonie bemarko : remarquer (voir) bemarko : remarquer bemìd : milieu de (au) bemìn : au moins bend : bande, bandage bendad : pansement benego : démentir benemad : occupation benemen : occupé benemo ov (sia - ) : occuper (s' - de) benemo : occuper benìz : bas (en - ) benomad : renommée benzin : essence benzinia : station-service beòp : en haut (de) bepàrt : rayon, service beprù : bientôt ber : bord, rive beregad : gestion berego : gérer beregor : gestionnaire berìz : bruyère berobo : priver de beròn : environ beronad : environnement beronan : environnant beroni : approximatif beronia : alentours, environs berù : derrière bes : baie (fruit) besigad : désignation besigo : désigner, marquer besinad : définition besino : définir (sens) beskrivad : description beskrivo : décrire beskucan : obéissant beskuco : obéir bespeko : observer bespekor : observateur best : animal, bête bestajo be : assister à bestalo : constater besti : animal (adj.) bestic : bestial bet : betterave betòn : béton betonèl : bétonneuse beùve : au-delà de, outre bevado (sia - a) : consacrer à, se bevalde : autorités bevero : certifier bezàt : côté (à - de) beʒ : beige bib : livre bibel : bible biber : castor bibikàb : bibliothèque (meuble) bibliotek : bibliothèque bibor : libraire biboria : librairie bij : blanc bijèl : linge bijivo : blanchir (devenir blanc) bijspìn : aubépine bil : bille bilàns : bilan biliàrd : billard biliet : billet (grand) biligràf : stylo-bille bind : ruban biologic : biologique biologij : biologie biologìst : biologiste bir : bière birk : bouleau biskòk : biscotte biskòv : évêque biskovi : épicospal biskovia : diocèse bit : battement bitad : battement bitàl : bataille bito : battre bitri : amer bitrim : amèrement blad : fer-blanc blag : punaise (insecte) blamo : blâmer blatad : bavardage blati : bavard blato : bavarder blator : bavard (N) bleo : bêler blez : vessie blic : pâle blicivo : pâlir bliko : cligner blizad : éblouissement blizan : éblouissant blizo : éblouir blok : bloc blokad : blocage, blocus bloko : bloquer, obstruer blond : blond blonda : blonde (une) blondi : blond blos : ampoule (med) blu : bleu blubes : myrtille bluic : bleuâtre blum : fleur (d'arbre, botanique) blumo : fleurir bluz : chemisier, corsage bob : garçon (≠ fille) bobit : gamin boc : bourgeon, bouton bod : sol bogel : arc (arme) boglor : archer bojad : révérence bojo (sia) : courber (se), faire la révérence bok : boîte bokoprèl : ouvre-boîte boks : boxe bokso : boxer bol : bol bolgi : renflé Bolivia : Bolivie Bolivian : Bolivien bolt : boulon bomb : bombe bombor : bombardier bond : fond bonet : bonnet bor : montagne boran : montagnard borbes : myrtille bord (su - ) : bord (à - ) bord : bord (bateau) bori : montagne (de) boria : chaîne de montagne boriklimor, alpinìst : alpiniste bors : ours bos : patron bosk : bois (forêt) bot : botte bran : marron, brun branic : brunâtre branivo : brunir, devenir marron braslet : bracelet bravi : brave Brazìl : Brésil Brazilan : Brésilien, brésilien brek (ad) : rupture, cassure breken : cassé breko : casser, briser breko ap : rompre breko in : enfoncer bren : brûlure brenad : incendie brenan : brûlant, ardent brenel : combustible, carburant brenivòd : eau de vie breno : brûler Bretàn : Breton Bretania : Bretagne brij : brillant brik : brique briòc : brioche Britan : Britannique Britania (Gren) : Grande-Bretagne briz : brise broc : broche brocùr : brochure brodad : broderie brodo : broder bronke : bronches bronz : bronze bros : brosse broso : brosser brov : sourcil bruj : bouillon brun : brun (cheveux) bruski : brusque bruskim : brusquement brutal : brutal bruvo : brasser (bière) bruvoria : brasserie bubel : bulle bublivo : pétiller, faire des bulles buc : buisson budìst : bouddhiste budʒet : budget bufel : buffle bufet : buffet bug : hêtre buj : bouée bukel : boucle (ceinture) buket : bouquet buks : buis bul : boule Bulgàr, -a : Bulgare (un, une) Bulgari : bulgare (adj.) Bulgaria : Bulgarie bun : bon, bien bun dia : bonjour bunad : bonté bunavan : aisé bundavi : généreux bundavid : générosité bundezo : bénir bunes (de -) : meilleur (le -) bungusti : goût (de bon - ) bunivo : améliorer (s') bunkòp : bonne affaire bunkopi : bon marché bunkozavi : consciencieux bunlumen : humeur (de bonne -) bunsàd : bien-être bunvenad : bienvenue (action) bunvenen : bienvenue (souhait) bunveno : accueillir bunvolad : bienveillance bunvolan : bienveillant burg : bourg burgèz : bourgeois burgezad : bourgeoisie burgezi : bourgeois (adj.) burò : bureau (endroit) burs : bourse bursia : bourse (la) bus : bus busihaltia : arrêt de bus busistasia : gare routière bust : sein bustèl : soutien-gorge but : tonneau buta : amende butèl : bouteille butik : boutique butir : beurre buzo : bourdonner C ca : la, elle cag : chasse cagikòrn : cor de chasse cagikùn : chien de chasse cago : chasser (gibier) cago ap : chasser (renvoyer) cagor : chasseur caj : chaud (très) cajad : chaleur (forte) cajo : chauffer (fort) cakar : échiquier cake : échecs cal : appel calet : chalet calm : paille calmihàs : chaumière calmikàp : chapeau de paille calo : appeler calo ru : rappeler qqun calovel : hirondelle cam : ombre camp : campagne campan : campagnard (un) campàn : champagne campi : campagnard, rural campihàs : maison de campagne campor : paysan canka : jambon cans : chance cansi : chanceux cap : casquette carm : charme carmi : charmant carp : écharpe ccc! : chut! ce : elle cedar : cèdre cef : chef ceko : chercher celia : cachette celim : cachette (en -) celo : cacher cemènt : ciment censùr : censure censuror : censeur centimeter : centimètre centra : centre central : central centralia : centrale centralizad : centralisation centralizo : centraliser cepo : attraper, saisir cer (nemo - a) : soin (prendre - de) cer : soin cera : infirmière ceremonic : cérémonieux ceremonij : cérémonie ceri, ceran : soigneux, diligent ceridòm : infirmerie cerìz : cerise cerizar : cerisier cern : cerveau cero : soigner ceror : infirmier cest : plaisanterie, blague cesto : plaisanter, blaguer cevi : principal cevikwertia : quartier général cevim : principalement ci : son, sa, ses (à elle) cìa : sien, sienne (elle) cibòl : oignon cifer : chiffre cijo : briller (soleil) ciklamen : cyclamen Cilia : Chili Cilian, -a : Chilien, -ne cilinder : cylindre cimpanzij : chimpanzé Cin, -a : Chinois, -e (un, une) Cini : chinois (adj.) Cinia : Chine cirik : serin cirurgad : chirurgie cirurgor : chirurgien cirv, -a : cerf, biche cirvit : faon cist : étincelle cistèl : bougie (moteur) cisto : faire des étincelles citàd : cité, très grande ville civil : civil civilizad : civilisation civilizo : civiliser cizo : trancher, sectionner co : lui, à elle coj : timide cojad : timidité cok : choc coko : choquer cokolad : chocolat copo : puiser cort : short cuco : chuchoter cum : écume cump : champignon curij : jury curior : juré curo : jurer cus : chaussure cusivendia : magasin de chaussur. cusivendor : marchand de chaussures cusor : cordonnier cuva : chouette D da (adj.) : ce,-tte,-s...là da (pron.) : cela da se : c'est-à-dire dafòr : avant, auparavant dag : poignard dal (od) : loin (de) dali : lointain dalokle : jumelles (instr.) dam : dommage, dégat dam! : dommage! dama, mi Dama : dame, madame damita : (ma)demoiselle damli : dommageable damo : abîmer, endommager Dan, -a : Danois, -e Dani : danois Danmàrk : Danemark dans : danse danso : danser dansor, -a : danseur, -se dant : dent dantèl : dentier danti : dentaire dantibròs : brosse à dents dantidòl : mal de dents dantipàst : dentifrice dantìst : dentiste dantistia : cabinet dentaire dantistìk : cure-dent dapòs : après, ensuite (adv) dar : dur darad : dureté darim : durement darivo : durcir, devenir dur dask a : grâce à daskad : remerciement daske : merci daski : reconnaissant daskid : gratitude daskim : reconnaissance (avec -) dasko : remercier dast : pâte (tarte) dat : date data : donnée datel : datte daumo : damner dav : don davo ru : rendre davo : donner davor : donneur, donateur davos : alors daz, -e : celui, celle-là, ceux-la de : le, la, les deb : dette debàt : débat debato : débattre debìt : débit debìto : débiter debo : devoir (dette) debor : debiteur December : décembre dediko : dédier defèkt : défaut defekti : défectueux defisìt : déficit dek : pont (bateau) deklarad : déclaration deklaro : déclarer dekorad : décoration dekoro : décorer del : affaire (gen.) delegad : délégation delegen : délégué delego : déléguer delfìn : dauphin delikati : délicat delikatid : délicatesse delìz : délice delìzi : délicieux delo ov : traiter de, s'agir de demokràt : démocrate demokratic : démocratique demokratij : démocratie demokrativo : se démocratiser demokratizad : démocratisation demokratizo : démocratiser demonstrad : manifestation (pol.) demonstro : manifester demonstror : manifestant denie : argent (monnaie) densi : dense densid : densité deputad : députation deputen : député des : dix desad : dizaine desalden : adolescent desi : dixième desikonti : décimal despòt : despote dest (a, be) : droite (à) desti : droit (de droite) destic : adroit det : fait (un) detàil : détail detailen : détaillé detaili komèrk : commerce de détail detailo : détailler detailor : détaillant detektiv : détective detli : faisable deto : faire deto ane : passer (se - de) deto ap ki : débarrasser de (se - ) dezad : dire (action de) dezel : dicton dezìr : désir (physique) deziro : désirer (physiquement) dezo : dire dezor : celui qui dit di (adj.) : ce,-tte,-s...ci di (pron.) : ceci dia : jour diagnòz : diagnostic diagnozo : diagnostiquer diagonàl : diagonale dialèkt : dialecte dialekti : dialectal diali : quotidien dialibìb : journal (intime) dialòg : dialogue dialogo : dialoguer diamànt : diamant diarea : diarrhée diari : cher (coûteux) diarid : cherté diarim : chèrement (coût) diarivo : renchérir diavel : diable diavli : diabolique dic : épais dicad : épaisseur dicentrizad : décentralistion dicentrizo : décentraliser dicerad : négligence dicipel : disciple diciplin : discipline diciplinen : discipliné dictad : enseignement dicto : enseigner dictor : enseignant dideto : défaire diet : régime, diète difèns : défense difenso (sia) : défendre (se) difensor : défenseur difròz : dégel difrozo : dégeler dig : doigt digiflòr : digitale digiprìt : empreinte digitale digni : digne digresad : diminution digreso : décroître, diminuer diguso : détester, ne pas aimer dihonòr : déshonneur dihonoran : déshonorant dihonoro : déshonorer dikad : action de montrer dikafeinen : décaféiné dikar : cadran dikargad : déchargement dikargo : décharger dikèl : aiguille (pour indiquer) dikidìg : index (doigt) dikifènt : vitrine diklevo : décoller dikloro : décolorer diko : montrer dikorado : déconseiller dikovenad : désaccord dikoveno : désaccord (être en -) diktad : dictée diktarorad : dictature diktator : dictateur dikulpo : disculper dimonto : démonter dimoralizo : démoraliser dinamò : dynamo dinobo : déboutonner dinodo : dénouer dip : graisse dipeldo : déplier dipi : gras, adipeux dipic : graisseux dipivo : engraisser, devenir gras dipizo : engraisser (transitif) diplòm : diplôme diplomàt : diplomate (un) diplomati : diplomatique diplomatid : diplomatie diplomen : diplomé dipolko : dépeupler dipresad : dépression dipresen : déprimé dipresic : dépressif diprijo : déplaire direktad : direction (dirigeants) direkti : direct direktim : directement direktor : directeur dirigo : diriger (orchestre) dirigor : chef d'orchestre disapruvad : désapprobation disapruvan : désapprobateur disapruvo : désapprouver disarmad : désarmement disarmo : désarmer disaster : désastre disastri : désastreux disàt : pénurie, manque disato : manquer disblato : cancaner, faire des commérages disbreke : débris disbreko : pièces (mettre en - ) discizad : division discìzo : diviser disdamo : saccager, ravager disdavad : distribution disdavo : distribuer disdavor : distributeur (pers) disdiki : ostentatoire disemi : différent disemid : différence disemo : différer disenterij : dysenterie disfalo : effondrer (s' -) disfòrk : bifurcation disgùst : dégoût disgustan : dégoûtant disgusto : dégoûter disinluʒad : désillusion disiudivo : déshabituer (se -) disiudo : déshabituer disjedo : dévorer disjeto : éparpiller, disperser disk : disque diskarad : livraison diskaro : livrer (marchandises) diskatenen : déchaîné disklìn : déclin disklinad : déclinaison diskotèk : discothèque diskreti : discret diskritic : friable diskrito : émietter, (s' -) diskrovad : découverte diskrovo : découvrir diskruvo : dévisser dislasen : délaissé dislasic : négligent dislasim : négligemment dislijo : diffuser (lumière, chaleur) disluzad : dissolution disluzo : dissoudre disluʒad : deception disluʒan : décevant disluʒo : decevoir dismeno : désaccord (être en - ) dismenti : dément dismentid : démence dismèz : dimension disnitizo : déblayer disòrd : désordre disorden : désordre (en) disordo : désordre (mettre en - ) dispartad : partage disparto : partager, diviser dispeldad : déploiement dispeldo : déployer (se) dispèr (-ad) : désespoir disperen : désespéré disperim : désespérément dispero : désespérer disponad : disposition disponli : disponible disponli : disponible disponlid : disponiblité disproso : bousculer disrazono : déraisonner disriso : lacérer, mettre en lambeaux disrobad : pillage disrobo : piller disrogan : dévorant dissevo : disséminer dissigad : distinction dissigi : distinct dissigo : distinguer disskuto : ébranler disspano : diffuser, répandre (nouvelle…) dissprajad : dispersion dissprajen : distrait dissprajo : disperser, éparpiller dissprijo : asperger, arroser disstàl : étalage disstalad : étalage (action) disstalo : disposer, étaler distèns : étendue distenso : étendre (s' -) distrajad : distraction distrajan : distrayant distrajo (sia) : distraire (se) distrajo : distraire distrizo : desserrer distruad : destruction distruan : destructeur distrubad : dérangement distruo : détruire disvàd : divorce disvaden : divorcé disvado : divorcer disvanad : disparition disvano : disparaître disvarad : digestion disvarli : digeste disvaro : digérer disvirtad : bouleversement disvirten : bouleversé disvirto : bouleverser disvòk, disvokad : discussion disvokli : discutable disvoko : discuter disvolpad : développement disvolpo : développer disvusto : dévaster diszatad : écartement diszato : écarter ditajo : détacher ditegad : détection ditego : détecter ditensad : détente ditensen : détendu ditenso : détendre ditopo : déboucher (bouteille) ditrono : détrôner diunotar : agenda divaltad : dévaluation divalto : dévaluer divango : décrocher divelad : dévoilement divelo : dévoiler divesto (sia) : deshabiller, dévêtir (se) diz, -e : celui-ci, celle-ci, ceux-ci dizèl : diésel do : vers, envers dod (wan) : depuis (que) doj, -a : dieu, déesse dojad : divinité doji : divin dok : dock dokor : docker doktor : docteur doktor : docteur doktorad : doctorat dokumènt : document dokumentad : documentation dokumentar : documentaire dokumento : documenter dol : mal, douleur dolan! : désolé! doli : douloureux doln : douane dolni : douanier (adj) dolnilifri : exempt de droits dolnitàks : droit de douane dolnor : douanier (N) dolo : mal (avoir, faire -) dom (be -) : chez soi, à la maison dom : foyer (chez-soi) domi : domestique domia : habitation, demeure domibèst : animal domestique domiblòk : immeuble (d'habitation) domimaken : fait à la maison domin : domaine Dominikan Republik : République Dominicaine domistà : domicile domistàn : domicilié domivàg : caravane domivarke : travaux ménagers, ménage domizad : domestication domizen : domestiqué domizo : domestiquer, dompter domizor : dompteur domiʒina : ménagère, femme au foyer domli : habitable domo : habiter domor, -a : habitant, -e domòr : demain dor : porte dor : porte doregad : direction dorego : diriger (orienter) dorigàrd : concierge Doriki : dorique doror : portier dorsi : aride Dosk, -a : Allemand, -e (N) Doski : allemand (adj.) Doskia : Allemagne dota : fille (≠ fils) dov : duvet doz : dose doʒad : devoir (le) doʒo : devoir (obligation) dragòn : dragon drama : drame (théâtre) dramati : dramatique drap : étoffe drat : fil métallique dresti : effronté, insolent drestid : audace drev : arbre drevit : arbuste dringèl : sonnette dringo : sonner (sonnette) drivo : dérive (aller à la -) drog : drogue droge (nemo -) : droguer (se) drogen : drogué drogoria : droguerie drost : grive drov : bois (du) drovifòj : feu de bois drovingrave : gravures sur bois drovor : menuisier droz (-ad) : menace drozan : menaçant drozo : menacer du : deux dub : doute dubi, dubic : douteux dubo : douter duc (nemo u -) : doucher (se - ) duc : douche dudes : vingt dudesad : vingtaine duf : odeur dufo : sentir (avoir une odeur) duj : deuxième dujari : deux ans (de - ) dujmandi : occasion (d' - ) duk, -a : duc, duchesse duledi : lits (à deux - ) dulingu : bilingue dum-blu : bleu foncé dum : sombre, obscur, foncé dumad : obscurité dumin, -a : jumeau, -elle dumine : Gémeaux dumini : jumeau (adj.) dumivo : assombrir (s') dun : bête, stupide dunad : bêtise dunia : dune dupèl : plongeoir dupli : double dupli led : lit (grand - ) duplizo : doubler, dupliquer dupo : plonger durad : durée duran : durable, qui dure duro : durer dusini : ambigu dusinid : ambiguité duskad : crépuscule duski : crépusculaire duto : mener, conduire duto ap : emmener duto ru : ramener duv : profond duvad : profondeur duzen : douzaine E ebèn : ébène eber : sanglier efèkt : effet efektivi : efficace efektivid : efficacité Egipta : Egypte Egiptan : Egyptien egìz : hérisson egli : egal eglid : égalité eglifeli : indifférent eglifelid : indifférence eglivalti : équivalent (adj) eglivèz : équilibre eglivezi : équilibré eglivo : égaler eglizad : égalisation eglizo : égaliser eglo : égaler ej! : hé! ek, eke : quelque(s), certains ekhò : écho eki : quelque, certain ekia : quelque part eklìps : éclipse ekologic : écologique ekologìst : écologiste ekonomic : économique ekonomij : économie ekonomik : économie (science) ekonomìst : économiste eksàm : examen eksamo : examiner eksamor : examinateur eksekuto : exécuter (condamné) eksotiki : exotique ekun : quelqu'un ekvos : quelquefois ekwa : quelque chose elastik : bande élastique elastiki : élastique eld : aide, au secours! eldi : auxiliaire (adj) eldivèrb : auxiliaire (verbe) eldo : aider eldor : aide, assistant elefànt : éléphant eleganti : élégant elegantid : élégance elektrik : électricité elektriki : électrique elektrikor : électricien elektroniki : électronique elemènt : élément elementi : élémentaire eln : élan (animal) elpòst : courriel, e-mail em... : euh... energic : énergique energij : énergie engi : exigu Englan, -a : Anglais, -e (N) Engli : anglais Englia : Angleterre Engliframi : anglophile eni : n'importe quel enia : n'importe où enigma : énigme enigmati : énigmatique enikà : quel que soit eniun : n'importe qui enivos : n'importe quand eniwa : n'importe quoi eniwim : n'importe comment enormi : énorme entusiasma : enthousiasme entusiasti : enthousiaste (adj) epidemic : épidémique epidemij : épidémie epik : épopée epiki : épique episòd : épisode episodi : épisodique epòk : époque erdad : héritage erdi : héréditaire erdo : hériter erdor : héritier erk : chêne erkorel : écureuil ern : fer erni : fer (de - , en -) ernimerke : quincaillerie ernipreso : repasser (vêtement) ernipreso : repasser (fer) ernitràk : voie ferrée ernivàj : chemin de fer ernivaji : ferroviaire ernivajor : cheminot ernuj : ferraille esistad : existence esistan : existant esisto : exister eskòrt : escorte Espàn, -a : Espagnol, -e (N) Espani : espagnol (adj) Espania : Espagne espèrt : expert (N) espertad : expertise (action) esperti : expert (adj.) espertid : expertise (qualité) espertizo : expertiser esperto : expertiser estetic : esthétique estremi : extrème estremisma : extrémisme estremìst : extrémiste etèr : éther etimologic : étymologique etimologij : étymologie Etiopia : Ethiopie Etiopian : Ethiopien eufonic : euphonique eufonij : euphonie Eurò : euro Europa : Europe Europan : Européen ev : ère, âge evangel : évangile evangli : évangélique evanglizo : évangéliser evi : éternel evid : éternité evim (po - ) : toujours (pour -) evim : toujours, éternellement F fabel : fable fablic : fabuleux fabrik : usine facel : faisceau facinad : fascination facinan : fascinant facinen : fasciné facino : fasciner facisma : fascisme facìst : fasciste fafìl : papillon fajad : échec fajèns : faïence fajli : faillible fajo : échouer fakel : torche, flambeau faks : fax, télécopie fakt : fait fakt (in) : fait (en) faktòr : facteur (gen.) faktùr : facture fakultad : faculté (univ.) fal : chute, baisse falk : faucon falo : tomber falpo : palper falsi (so) : tort (avoir) falsi : faux, inexact falsimàk, -ad : contrefaçon falsimako : contrefaire falsizad : falsification falsizo : falsifier falvi : fauve (adj.) fam : faim fami (so) : faim (avoir) fami : affamé famic : affamé (plutôt - ) famìl : famille famili : familial familic : familier familinòm : nom de famille famin : famine famo : avoir faim famos : célèbre, fameux famosad : célébrité fanatik, fanatisma : fanatisme fanatiki : fanatique (adj.) fanatikor : fanatique (nom) fantastic : fantastique fantazij : fantaisie fantòm : fantôme far-id-ru : aller-retour farad : trajet farm : ferme farmor : fermier faro : aller (en véhicule) faro ap : partir (véhicule) faro in : entrer en véhicule fars : farce (théâtre) fas : visage, face fasad : façade fasòl : haricot fast : jeûne fasto : jeûner fatad : destin fatal : fatal fato : destiner favòr : faveur favoren : favorisé favòri : favorable favoro : favoriser fazàn : faisan feber : fièvre Febrar : février febri : fiévreux febric : fébrile fed : foi fedad : confiance feden : fidèle federad : fédération federal : fédéral fedli : fiable fedo : confiance à (faire) feir : foire feja : fée feju sag : conte de fées felad : sentiment, sensation felic : heureux felicim : heureusement felij : bonheur felo : sentir, éprouver felo (sia) : sentir (se), éprouver felt : feutre fema : femelle femin : feminin (N) femu : féminin (adj.) fend : fin (N) fendad : terminaison fendi : final fendim : finalement fendistasia : terminus fendo : finir fenik : fenouil fenomen : phénomène fens : ennemi fensi : hostile fent : fenêtre fentèl : guichet fentiglàs : carreau, vitre fentiwicèl : essuie-glace fert : fougère fest : fête, soirée festi : fête (de) festidià : jour férié festijèd : festin, repas de fête festivàl : festival festizad : célébration festizo : célébrer festo : fêter feudal : féodal feudalisma : féodalisme fiber : fibre fieri : féroce fierid : férocité fig : figue figar : figuier figùr : silhouette, figure figurit : figurine fiksiòn : fiction fiksioni : fictif, de fiction fil : lime filet : filet (viande, etc...) filiàl : succursale, filiale film : film filmo : filmer filmor : cameraman filo : limer filosofic : philosophique filosofij : philosophie filosofor : philosophe filter : filtre filtro : filtrer fin (adj) : fin (adj) Fin, -a : Finlandais, -e finàns : finance finansi : financier (adj.) finanso : financier finansor : financier (N) findad : trouvaille findo : trouver findo ru : retrouver fingustor : gourmet Fini : finlandais (adj.) Finia : Finlande firm : entreprise, firme firma : firme, entreprise fist : ferme, solide, fixe fisteno : tenir ferme, se cramponner fistim : fermement fisto : fixer, attacher fizik : physique (N) fiziki : physique (adj) flabi : faible flabid : faiblesse flabivo : faiblir, devenir faible flabizo : affaiblir, rendre faible flad : souffle flag : drapeau flak : flacon, canette, petite bouteille flam : flamme flamin : flamant rose flamono : flamboyer Fland, -a : Flamand, -e (N) Flandi : flamand (adj. & lang.) Flandia : Flandres (les) flanel : flanelle flapo : claquer (tissu au vent) flatad : flatterie flati : flatteur (adj.) flato : flatter flator : flatteur (N) fleksi : flexible fleksid : flexibilité flel : aile fles : souffle, haleine flesad : respiration fleso : respirer fleto : volter, voltiger flev : vol (avion, etc...) flevimùs : chauve-souris flevo : voler (en l'air) flevo ap : envoler(s'), décoller flevo : voler (oiseau) flig : fuite (fuyard) fligo : fuir fligo ap : échapper (s' -) fligor : fuyard fliz : éclair flizo : éclairer (orage), filer (vitesse) flo : souffler flo ap : emporter (en soufflant) flod : radeau flog : fouet flogen krem : crème fouettée flogo : fouetter flok : flocon flor : fleur floren : fleuri (orné de fleurs) florikàul : chou-fleur floripòt : pot de fleurs florivendia : fleuriste (mag.) florivendor : fleuriste (pers.) florivo : prospérer floro : fleurir (orner de fleurs) flot : flotte floto : flotter flud (hol -) : marée (haute) flud (nizi -) : marée (basse) flud : marée fluic : fluide (adj.) fluid : liquide fluidi : liquide, fluide (adj.) fluj : flux, flot flujan vod : eau courante flujan : courant (adj) flujim : couramment flujo : couler flut : flute fluv : fleuve foj : feu foja : foyer (cheminée) fojalàrm : alerte incendie fojàrm : arme à feu fojèl : briquet foji brigad : pompiers (brigade des -) fojìst : pompier fojistìk : allumette fojsticèl : extincteur fojstìk : allumette fok : phoque fol : feuille folad : feuillage folar : fichier, dossier foletòn : feuilleton folklòr : folklore fond : fonds fonèm : phonème font : fontaine for : avant, avant de, avant que for : il y a (temps) forad (in) : avance (par, à l', d') foram : autrefois forcepad : anticipation forcepo : anticiper fordasko : remercier à l'avance fordezo : prédire, pronostiquer forfelo : pressentir forfor, forforpater : arrière-grand-père forforma, forformata : arrière-grand-mère forfràj : appréhension forgèn : ancêtre forgenad : ascendance forgene : ancêtres forgenore : grands-parents forhistòr : préhistoire forhistori : préhistorique fori : antérieur, dernier, passé, précédent forim : antérieurement, auparavant, précédemment forìti : antérieur forìtim : antérieurement forjèd : hors d'oeuvre forjesta : avant-hier fork : fourche forkit : fourchette form : forme formad : formation (gen.) formal : formel formalid : formalité formastor : contremaître formàt : format formata : grand-mère formo : former formùl : formule formular : formulaire forn : front fornòm : prénom fornumar : indicatif forpàj : acompte, arrhes forpater : grand-père forposni : avant-dernier forràm : avant-bras forsetad : supposition forseto : supposer forseto : supposer forskrìv : ordonnance (med) forskrivo : prescrire forso : forcer à fort : fort, forteresse fortùn : fortune (chance) fortuni : fortuné, chanceux forum : forum forvìz, forvizad : prévision forvizo : prévoir forweri : avant-guerre (d'-) forʒùd : préjugé fost : forêt fostor : forestier foto(-graf) : photo(graphie) fotoaparèl : appareil-photo fotografad : photographie (activité) fotografo : photographier fotografor : photographe fotokopièl : photocopieur fotokopij : photocopie fotokopijo : photocopier frag : fragment fragli : fragile frago : fracasser, briser frajo : avoir peur de fraj : peur, frayeur frajic : craintif frajivo : prendre peur frajo : craindre, peur (avoir) fraksiòn : fraction fram, -a : ami, amie framad : amitié frambes : framboise frami : amical framic : aimable framivo ki : ami (devenir - avec) framo : aimer (en ami) Franc, -a, (-i) : Français, (adj) Francia : France Frank : franc (monnaie), Franc (peuple) franki : franc Frankia : Franconie frankid : franchise franzi : frénétique franzic : frénétique franzij : frénésie franʒ : frange frat : frère fratad : fraternité (état) frati : fraternel fratid : fraternité (sentiment) fratimurdi : fratricide (adj.) frativo ki : fraterniser avec fraul : fraise fraz : phrase frekwèns : fréquence (radio, etc…) frel : flèche frem : frein fremiluce : feux stop fremo : freiner fric : frais fricivo : se rafraîchir frij : froid (adj) frijad : froid (le) frijèl : réfrigérateur frijivo : refroidir (se -), devenir froid friten : frit fritene, friten patate : frites, pommes frites fritipanel : poêle à frire frito : frire frizad : coiffure frizor, -a : coiffeur, -euse frizoria, frizisalòn : salon de coiffure front : front (guerre, etc…) frontia : frontière froz : gel, gelée frozar : congélateur frozo : geler frut : fruit fruti : fruitier (adj.) frutidrèv : arbre fruitier frutigardin : verger frutiperi : fructifère frutisùc : jus de fruit frutivo : fructifier frutli : fertile frutlizo : fertiliser fucel : fusil fuder : fourreau fug : bagarre fugo : lutter fuh! : beurk! fujad : puanteur fujan : puant fujo : puer fum : fumée fumisàl : fumoir fumo : fumer fumor, -a : fumeur, -euse fundad : fondation fundo : fonder fundor : fondateur funsiòn : fonction funsionad : fonctionnement funsiono : fonctionner fur : fourrure furgòn : camionnette, fourgon furic : furieux furij : fureur, furie furk : sillon furn : four furnèl : fourneau (haut) fut ! : zut ! futbàl : football futbalor : footballeur futùr, (-i) : futur, (adj) futuri : futur (adj.) G gad : gué gadʒet : gadget gail : mouette gais : geai gaj : gai gajad : gaîté gal, -a : coq, poule galan : galant galeria : galerie galikòrt : basse-cour galin : poulet galòp : galop galopo : galoper galt : galet gam : jambe gamoz : chamois gamp : crevette (grosse), gamba gan : gain ganc : joue gand : gant gano : gagner (argent) garànt : garantie garanto : garantir garantor : garant garàʒ : garage gard : garde (le) gardad : garde (la) gardanʒèl : ange gardien gardibàr : parapet, garde-fou gardikùn : chien de garde gardin : jardin gardino : jardiner gardinor : jardinier garditòr : tour de garde, de guet gardo : garder (surveiller) gardor : gardien garnizòn : garnison garo : garder (conserver) gastronomij : gastronomie gastronomìst, fingusor : gastronome Gaul, -a : Gaulois, -e Gauli : gaulois (adj & lang.) Gaulia : Gaule gaz : gaz gazi : gazeux gazikamar : chambre à gaz gazikokèl : gazinière gazivarkor : gazier gazòl : gazole, mazout, fioul gedel : devinette gedo : deviner gel : bile, fiel gem : germe genad : naissance genar : genre genen : né generad : génération general : général (adj.) generàl : général (un) generalim : général (en - ) generalizad : généralisation generalizo : généraliser genial : génial genidàt : date de naissance genidià : anniversaire (de naissance) genidòm : maternité (bâtiment) genij : génie (qualité) genilànd : pays natal genilinga : langue maternelle genior : génie (un) genistà : lieu de naissance geniveri : authentique geno : naître genore : parents (père & mère) gens : gencive geografic : géographique geografij : géographie geologic : géologique geologij : géologie geometric : géométrique geometrij : géométrie gerfàlk : gerfaut Germàni : germanique gest : geste gesto : gesticuler, faire des gestes getras : guêtres gid, gidibìb : guide (livre) gido : guider gidor : guide (personne) gimnàst : gymnaste gimnastia : gymnase gimnastik : gymnastique ginest : genêt gint : ceinture gis : morsure gisan : mordant giso : mordre gitàr : guitare givel : mâchoire givigòm : chewing-gum givo : mâcher glad : regard glado : regarder glado aròn : regarder autour de soi glado op : lever les yeux glaj : content, joyeux glajad : joie glam : vacarme, tintamarre glan : gland gland : glande glas : verre (matière) glasiar : glacier glasikàb : vitrine (meuble) glen : vert glenad : verdeur, verdure glenic : verdâtre glenivo : verdir, devenir vert glij : éclat (métallique) glijo : briller (d'un éclat métallique) glim : argile gliran : luisant (surface, liquide) gliro : luire gliz : coup d'œil glizo : jeter un coup d'oeil glob : globe global : global globalizad : mondialisation globalizo : globaliser, mondialiser glod : sang glodad : saignement glodan : saignant glodi kirkiflùj : circulation sanguine glodi : sanguin, sanglant, de sang glodibàn : bain de sang glodic : sanguinolent glodikroven : couvert de sang glodilijad : effusion de sang glodimacen : taché de sang glodipavri : anémique glodipresad : tension (artérielle) glodisisti : sanguinaire, assoiffé de sang glodivazel : vaisseau sanguin glodo : saigner gloko : glousser glor : gloire glori : glorieux glori : glorieux glorizo : glorifier gluri : lugubre glutitùb, jeditùb : œsophage gluto : avaler gob : bosse goben : bossu gol : gorge golad : gorgée golf : golf golidòl : mal de gorge gom : gomme gomar : gommier gon : contre gonad : contraire (N) gonavi : antiaérien gondezad : contradiction gondezi : contradictoire gondezo : contredire gondòl : gondole goni : contraire (adj.) gonia : contrée gonim a : contrairement à, à l'inverse de gonim : contraire (au) gonìtad : affrontement gonìto : affronter gonvèz : contrepoids gonvolim : contre son gré, à contre-cœur gop : goutte gopo : dégoutter gor : or (métal) gord : clôture Gori Vilad : Toison d'Or gori : or (d'-, en -) goric : doré gorikùp : bouton d'or, renoncule gorìl : gorille goripìc : poisson rouge goriʒèl : jaune d'or gorn : blé gorz : orge gos : oie gos : oie gost : hôte, invité gosten : otage gostiframi : hospitalier gostiframid : hospitalité gostikamar : chambre d'ami (d'hôte) Gote : Goths gotiki : gothique (style) goul : but (foot) gov, -a : boeuf, vache gova : vache governad : gouvernement governo : gouverner governor : gouverneur govi (miad) : bœuf (du), (viande) govi : boeuf (de -) goviròst : rosbif govistèk, stek : bifteck, steak govit : veau goviti : veau (de - ) grabo : empoigner, saisir violemment grad : degré gradi : graduel, progressif gradim : peu à peu, progressivement graf : crayon grafik : graphique gral : grêle gralin : grêlon gralo : grêler gram : gramme gramatik : grammaire gramatiki : grammatical gran : grue (oiseau & machine) granad : grenade granàt : grenat grandi : grandiose granìt : granite grap : grappe gras : grâce (la) grasi : gracieux grati : gratuit gratim : gratuitement gratulad : félicitation gratulade : félicitations gratulo : féliciter gravi : grave gravia : carrière (de pierres) gravid : gravité gravo : creuser gravor : terrassier graz : herbe grazia : pelouse, gazon Grec, Greca : Grec, Grecque (N) Greci : grec Grecia : Grèce gref, -a : comte, -esse grel : dispute, querelle grelo : disputer, quereller (se -) Gren Britia : Grande Bretagne gren : grand grenad : grandeur grepifrùt : pamplemousse gresad : croissance gresen : adulte (adj. & N) greso : croître, pousser grid : grille grif : griffon grij : grillon gril : gril grilen : grillé grilo : griller grim : grimace grimo : grimacer grin : grain grinel : céréale grinia : grenier grino : broyer grip : prise, poigne gripa : grippe gripo : cramponner (se), s'agripper gris : gris griz(e) : gravier grizit : gravillon grob : grossier groc : grenouille gromad : grondement gromo : gronder gros : gros gros komèrk : commerce en gros grosintàr : gros intestin grosivendor : grossiste grosivo : grossir grot : grotte grov : fosse grovia : fossé grub : tombe grubia : cimetière grum : chagrin, peine grumi : peiné, chagriné grun, -ad : grognement gruno : grogner grup : groupe grusbes : groseille à maquereau gruve : raisin gruzli : atroce gubel : gourdin, massue guf : sourd gufad : surdité gufimùt : sourd-muet gufivo : sourd (devenir - ) gulf : golfe gum : pneu guma : caoutchouc gur : avidité guràv : avare (N) guravi : avare guravid : avarice gurg : gorge, défilé, gouffre guri : avide gurjèd : gourmandise gurjedi : gourmand (adj.) gurk : concombre gurkit : cornichon gurnovi : curieux (de savoir) gurnovid : curiosité gurzavi : curieux (d'apprendre) guso : aimer (chose), apprécier gusor : amateur gust : goût, saveur gustad : goût (sens) gusti : savoureux gusto : goûter Gwatemala : Guatemala H ha : le, lui had : enfer hadi : infernal hafo : haleter hag : haie hais : haine haisi : haineux haisic : odieux haisli : détestable, exécrable haiso : haïr hak : hache haken : haché hako : hacher hal : salle (grande), grand édifice halo! : salut! allo! halt : arrêt momentané, halte haltia : arrêt (bus, etc…) halto : halte (faire - ) hamàk : hamac handikapen : handicapé hank : hanche hans : anse hanto : hanter haring : hareng harmonic : harmonieux harmonij : harmonie harnìz : harnais harnìzo : harnacher harp : harpe has : maison hasifrònt : façade hast : hâte hasti (so - ) : pressé (être - ) hasti : pressé hasto : dépêcher, hâter (se -) hasuj : masure haz : lièvre hazikùn : lévrier he : il Hebràj : Hébreu hegemonij : hégémonie hej? : hein? hektàr : hectare hel : ciel heli : céleste heliskràj : gratte-ciel helm : casque hem... : euh... hen : foin herb : herbe (plante herbacée) herd : troupeau herdor, -a : berger, -ère herel : héron hermin : hermine hernij : hernie herò, heroa : héros, héroïne heròi : héroïque heròin : héroÏne (drogue) heroisma : héroisme hi : son, sa, ses (à lui) hìa : sien, sienne (lui) hierarkic : hiérarchique hierarkij : hiérarchie higièn : hygiène higieni bend : serviette hygiénique higieni : hygiénique hik, hikad : hoquet hiko : hoqueter himna : hymne hipodròm : hippodrome hipotèk : hypothèque hipotèz : hypothèse hirsen : hérissé hirso : hérisser hiso : hisser histeric : histérique històr : histoire (l' -) histori : historique historìst : historien hivèl : cric hivo : soulever ho : lui, à lui hob : houblon hokèj : hockey hol flud : marée haute hol : haut holad : hauteur Holànd : Hollande Holandi : hollandais (adj.) holdèt : exploit, haut fait holic : hautain holkebi : hautain holmeni : prétentieux, présomptueux holnasi : dédaigneux, pimbêche holpàs : col (montagne) hols : houx holtemi : solennel holvizi, aroganti : arrogant homoseksi : homosexuel (adj.) honòr : honneur honori : honorifique, honoraire, d'honneur honorli : honorable honoro : honorer hopo : sautiller hor : heure horèl : horloge, montre horelor : horloger horitabel : horaire, emploi du temps horizòn : horizon horki : rauque, enroué horòr : horreur horori : horrible hororizen : horrifié hororizo : horrifier hortensia : hortensia hospitàl : hôpital host, -a : hôte, -esse (qui reçoit) hostia : auberge hostior : aubergiste hosto : héberger hotèl : hotel hotelor : hôtelier human : (être) humain humanad : humanité, genre humain humani : humain (comportement) humanid : humanité (bonté) humanisma : humanisme humanizo : humaniser humar : homard humòr : humour humòri : humoristique Hungàr, -a : Hongrois, -e (N) Hungari : hongrois Hungaria : Hongrie huri : laid huri : laid, hideux husàr : hussard hut : cabane, hutte I i : je, moi i os ne : moi non plus i os : moi aussi id : et id sim pro : et ainsi de suite idea : idée ideal : idéal (adj.) ideàl : idéal (N) idealìst : idéaliste identi : identique identid : identité identizo : identifier ideologic : idéologique ideologij : idéologie idiòm : idiome idiòt : idiot (un) idioti : idiot (adj.) idmàj : plus (de -, en -) idòl : idole idsìm : donc igel : aiguille ikona : icône ilusiòn : illusion ilustrad : illustration imàʒ : image (ciné, télé, gen) imaʒinad : imagination imaʒinli : imaginable imaʒino : imaginer imperi : impérial imperia : empire imperor, -a : empereur, impératrice improvizad : improvisation improvizo : improviser imunizo : immuniser in : dans, en inacad : incinération inaco : incinérer (ordures) inalo : inhaler inbalmo : embaumer inbarkad : embarquement inbarko : embarquer, s'embarquer inbrekad : cambriolage inbreko : cambrioler inbrekor : cambrioleur inbrenad : ardeur, ferveur inbrenan : ardent, fervent inbucad : embuscade inbuco : embusquer (s') incalad : invocation incalan : évocateur incalo : évoquer incèns : encens incepad : compréhension incepli : compréhensible incepo : comprendre incizo : inciser incuco : insinuer indanten : dentelé indaven : doué indavo ki : douer de indèt : effet (en -) India : Inde Indian Oseàn : Océan Indien Indian, -a : Indien, -ne indìk : indice indikad : indication indike : instructions indiko : indiquer individen : individu (-el) indomo : emménager Indonesi : indonésien (adj.) Indonesia : Indonésie Indonesian, -a : Indonésien, -ne (N) indupo : immerger industric : industriel industrij : industrie industrijor : industriel (n) industrizo : industrialiser indutad : introduction induto : introduire induvad : noyade induvo : noyer (se) inen : interne, intérieur infàl : incident infedo : confier (donner) infektad : infection infekten : infecté infekti : infectieux infekto : infecter infelad : intuition infinitìv : infinitif inflamli : inflammable inflamo : enflammer (s' -) inflasiòn : inflation infleso : inspirer (souffle) inflili : gonflable inflo : gonfler influjad : influence influjan : influent influjli : influençable influjo : influencer infojad : allumage (moteur) infojo : prendre feu, s'enflammer informad : information, renseignement informo : renseigner, informer inforso : imposer infraròj : infrarouge infrijad : rhume infrijen : enrhumé infrijo : enrhumer (s' -) ingenen : indigène ingeni : inné ingenior, -a : ingénieur ingìs : casse-croûte inglajo : jouir de inglajo : réjouir (se -), prendre plaisir à ingluto : engloutir ingòrd : enclos ingraven : gravure ingravo : graver ingravor : graveur ingresad : élevage ingreso : élever (animaux) ingresor : éleveur ingrubad : enterrement ingrubo : enterrer (tombe) ingùl : entonnoir ini : intérieur inia : intérieur (à l') inirgad : irritation, agacement inirgan : irritant inirgen : fâché inirgo : fâcher, irriter inìt : entrée inìto in : entrer à, dans (groupe, club…) inìz : début, commencement inizale : initiales iniziatìv : initiative inìzo : commencer inizor : débutant injuten : ci-joint injuto : joindre (pièce) inkàrg : commission, tâche inkargen : chargé de inkargo ekun : charger qqun de inkarsad : emprisonnement, incarcération inkarsen : emprisonné inkarso : emprisonner, incarcérer inkarʒadan : encourageant inkarʒado : encourager inkarʒi : cordial inkarʒim : cordialement inkaso : encaisser inkerivo ki : affection (se prendre d' - pour) inkèst : enquête inkesto : enquêter inkestor : enquêteur inkidad : grossesse inkiden : enceinte inkirko : encercler inkisto : encastrer inklìco : embrayer inklijo : enfermer à clé inklinad : inclination, penchant inklinen : enclin inkluzen : inclus, compris inkluzo : inclure, enfermer inkonto : compte (tenir - de) inkosamad : recueillement inkoto : entailler, entamer inkulpo : inculper inlaro : se mettre à rire inlasad : admission inlasli : admissible (exam) inlaso : admettre (laisser entrer) inlerad : érudition inleren : érudit inlèst : emprunt inlesto : emprunter inliamen : amoureux inliamo ki : amoureux (tomber - de ) inlisto : enrôler inluʒad : illusion inluzad : dilution inluzo : diluer inlùʒ : illusion inmicad : interférence inmico : immiscer (s' -) inmigrad : immigration inmigran : immigré inmigro : immigrer inmirvizo : émerveiller inmujo : humidifier inmuko : engouffrer (s' -) inmuni : immunisé inmunid : immunité inmunizo : immuniser inmuvad : émotion inmuvan : émouvant inmuvi : émotionnel inmuvo : émouvoir innemad : embauche innemo : embaucher inordad : agencement inordo : agencer inpakad : emballage inpako : emballer, empaqueter inpàrt : ingrédient inparto (ekwa a ekun) : part (faire - de) inpero : rapporter (argent) inpienan : enivrant inpieno : enivrer inpivad : absorption inpivo : absorber inplago : infliger inplojan : implorant inpòrt : importation inportad : importation inporto : importer inportor : importateur inposto : poster inposto : poster (lettre) inprès : impression (sensation) inpresan : impressionnant inpreso : impressionner inpritad : impression (action d'imprimer) inpritèl : imprimante inpritia : imprimerie (lieu) inprìto : imprimer inpritor : imprimeur inpritoria : imprimerie inpròs, -ad : impulsion inprosic : impulsif inrabijo : exaspérer, faire enrager inraci : impétueux inracid : impétuosité inramad : étreinte, embrassade inramo : embrasser inredad : aménagement inredo : aménager inregi : honnête inregid : honnêteté inricad : enrichissement inrican : enrichissant inrico : enrichir (fig.) inriso : écorcher inristan : irritant inristo : irriter inrolo : enrouler inronia : alentours, environs inrono : entourer inrùd : injure, insulte inrudo : insulter, inurier insaito : consacrer (temple) insaltad : salaison insamad : réunion insàn : essence (être) insani : essentiel insanim : essentiellement insarad : enchantement insaran : enchanteur (adj.) insaro : enchanter, ensorceler insaror : enchanteur (N.) insekt : insecte insektitudel : insecticide insèt : enjeu inseto : introduire, insérer insiavad : assimilation insiavo : assimiler, faire sien insiedi : décent insiedid : décence insìg : allusion insigo : allusion (faire - ) insinad : insinuation insino : insinuer inskenad : mise en scène inskeno : scène (mettre en - ) inskrìv : inscription inskrivo : inscrire insomizad : assimilation insomizo : assimiler insopo : endormir (s') inspekad : inspection inspeko : inspecter inspekor : inspecteur inspìj : injection inspijad : injection inspijo : injecter inspiko : embrocher inspirtad : inspiration inspirto : inspirer insporad : exhortation insporo : exhorter instà : lieu de (au) instajad : insistance instajan : insistant instajo : insister instàl : établissement instalad : installation instalo : installer instato : instituer instìg : impulsion instigad : instigation, incitation instigo : inciter, pousser à instìnt : instinct instinti : instinctif institusiòn : institution institùt : institut instoko : emmagasiner instruad : formation (professionnelle) instruen : instruit instrumènt : instrument instruo : former, instruire instruor : formateur, instructeur insugad : absorption insugo : aspirer, absorber insungo : enfoncer intajad : attachement intali : entier intalim : entièrement intàr : intestin integro : intégrer intèl, intelad : intention intelèkt : intellect intelektal : intellectuel inteli : intentionnel inteligad : intelligence inteligan : intelligent intelim : exprès intelim : exprès, intentionnellement intelo : intention (avoir l') intemi : opportun intenad : contenance intenar : récipient intenen : contenu inteno : contenir intensi : intense intensid : intensité intensizad : intensification intensizo : intensifier interès : interêt interesan : intéressant intereso : intéresser internad, internia : internat, (lieu) internèt : internet intimi : intime intitlen : intitulé intitlo : intituler intra altene : entre autres intra : entre intrabrekad : interruption intrabreko : interrompre intracalo : interpeller intradezor : interprète intrahàlt : escale intrahalto : suspendre (arrêter) intrakoto : interrompre (couper qqun) intralìn : interligne intrametad : échange intrameto : échanger intramico : entremêler intramidi : intermédiaire (adj) intranasioni : international intranemad : entreprise intranemo : entreprendre intranemor : entrepreneur intrasinad : interprétation intrasino : interpréter intraspàs : intervalle (espace) intratèm : intervalle (temps) intratemi : intermittent intratenad : entretien intrateno : entretenir intravenad : intervention intraveno : intervenir intravirto : intervertir intravìz : entrevue intravizo : entrevoir intravokad : entretien (conversation) intravoko : entretenir (s' - ) intrubad : embarras intruban : gênant intruben : gêné, embarrassé intrubo : gêner, importuner intrubor : importun, gêneur, intrus intunad : intonation intupad : engourdissement intupen : engourdi intupo : engourdir inuzad : application inuzo : appliquer invàd : invasion invado : envahir invador : envahisseur invalìd : invalide invangi : imminent invangid : imminence invàrk : emploi invarken : employé invarko : employer, embaucher invarkor : employeur invartad : attente (espoir) invarto : attendre à (s') invèn (ad) : revenu invèn : revenu (fin.) inveni taks : impôt sur le revenu inventar : inventaire investad : investissement investo : investir investor : investisseur invìd : envie (convoitise) invidi : envieux invido : envier inviftad : empoisonnement invifto : empoisonner invioltad : viol inviolto : violer invioltor : violeur invìrg : entorse, foulure invitad : invitation invito : inviter invokad : évocation invòlp : enveloppe (gen.) involpo : envelopper involtad : implication, engagement involten : impliqué, engagé involto (sia -) : impliquer (s' -), s'engager invotad : élection (de qqun) invoto : élire invùn : offense, outrage invuno : blesser moralement, offenser irad : erreur, faute Iràk : Irak Irakan, -a : Irakien, -ne Iraki : irakien (adj.) Iràn : Iran Iranan, -a : Iranien, -ne iren : erroné irgad : colère irgen : fâché, en colère irgic : irascible irgo : fâcher (se - ) Iri : irlandais Iria : Irlande Irian : Irlandais (un) irìz : iris irizen : irisé iro : tromper (se) ironic : ironique ironicim : ironiquement ironij : ironie is : si is ne : sinon isel : île Islànd : Islande Islandan, -a : Islandais, -e (N) Islandi : islandais (adj.) Isle Kanarias : Iles Canaries Israèl : Israël Israelan, -a : Israélien, -ne (N) Israeli : israélien (adj.) itad : aller, aller simple Itali : italien Italia : Italie Italian : Italien itiruta : itinéraire ito : aller ito ap : partir (à pied) ito in : entrer ito kopo : courses (faire les - ) ito nemo : aller chercher ito niz : descendre ito op : monter ito pas : passer devant ito pro : avancer ito ru : retourner ito tra : traverser, passer par ito tru : traverser, passer à travers ito us : sortir de iva : if iver : lierre ivòr : ivoire Ivori Kust : Côte d'Ivoire izolad : isolation izolo : isoler (batiment) J ja : lui, le (neutre) jacìnt : jacinthe jact : yacht jagwar : jaguar jaki : chaque jakidiu : chaque jour (de -) jakivos : chaque fois jakun : chacun jamad : gémissement jamo : gémir Janvar : janvier Japòn, Japona : Japonais, -e (N) Japoni : japonais (adj.) Japonia : Japon jar : an, année jari : annuel jaribìb : annuaire jaridià : anniversaire (gen.) jas : glace jas jasen : glacé jasi : glacial jasibànc : banquise jasikrèm : glace (crème glacée) jasikùb : glaçon jasmin : jasmin jav, -ad : bâillement javo : bâiller je : il (neutre) je ste : il y a jebar : foie jedad : repas jedikàrt : carte (menu) jedisàl : salle à manger jedivagòn : wagon-restaurant jedli : comestible, mangeable jedo : manger jeg : jeu jegaria : aire de jeux jegèl : jouet jegidutor : animateur (jeux) jegikàrt : carte à jouer jegiplàz : terrain de jeux jegiʒudor : arbitre jego : jouer jego karte : jouer aux cartes jegor : joueur jesta morna : hier matin jesta vespen : hier soir jesta : hier jeto : jeter jeto ap : jeter (au rebut) ji : son, sa, ses (neutre) jo : le, à lui (neutre) jod : iode jogùrt : yaourt jok : encore jublid : allégresse jug : joug Jugoslàv : Yougoslave (N) Jugoslavi : yougoslave (adj.) Jugoslavia : Yougoslavie jul : hurlement julad : hurlements julo : hurler jun : jeune junad : jeunesse junic : juvénile jup : jupe jur : droit (législation) juri : juridique jurìst : juriste justi : juste (équitable) justid : justice, équité justìz : justice (institution) justizad : justification justizo : justifier jutad : jonction (action) jutipùnt : jonction (point de -) juto : joindre Juv, -a : Juif, Juive (N) juvel : bijou, joyau Juvi : juif (adj.) juvisma : judaïsme juvlor : bijoutier, joailler juvloria : bijouterie K ka ? : que, quoi? ka alten ? : quoi d'autre ? ka dal? : distance (à quelle - ?) ka longim? : combien de temps? ka molvos? : combien de fois? kab : placard kabaret : cabaret kabel : cable kabin : cabine kabinet : cabinet kablivàg : téléphérique kac : merde kaco : déféquer kad, -a : bouc, chèvre kadèl : chaudière kaf : sabot (animal) kafa : café kafar : caféier kafèl : cafetière kafèrn : fer à cheval kafia : café (bar) kaj : quai (port) kakàw : cacao kaki : kaki kal Akilis : talon d'Achille kal : talon kalamàr : calmar kalb : charbon kalbòn : carbone kalendar : calendrier kalifizad : qualification kalifizen : qualifié kalifizo : qualifier kalitad : qualité kalìz : calice kalk : chaux kalmad : accalmie kalmi : calme kalorij : calorie kals : bas (vêt.) kalsipànt : collants kalsòn : caleçon kalvi : chauve kalvid : calvitie kam : pierre kamar : chambre kamariroba : robe de chambre kamarora : femme de chambre kamb : combat kambi arte : arts martiaux kambo : combattre, se battre kambor : combattant kamèl : chameau kamelia : camélia kamera : caméra kameràd : camarade kamigravia : carrière (de pierres) kamin : cheminée (intérieur) kaminel : cheminée (toit) kamit : caillou kamivo : se pétrifier kamizen : pétrifié kamizo : pétrifier kamòl, -e ? : combien de ? kamolad : quantité kamp : camp kampad : camping (activité) kampàn : campagne (pub.) kampi : camp (de - ) kampia : camping (terrain) kampibùs : camping-car kampifòj : feu de camp kampiòn : champion kampionad : championnat kampivàg : caravane (camping) kampo : camper kampor : campeur kan? : quand? kan : robinet, cannelle Kanada : Canada Kanadan, -a : Canadien, -ne kanal : canal kanàl : canal, chaîne (TV) kanap : chanvre kanàv : caniveau kandidàt : candidat kandidatad : candidature kangùr : kangourou kanker : cancer kanòn : canon kanòt : canot kanselor : chancelier kanseloria : chancellerie kant : coin kantin : cantine kaos : chaos kap : chapeau kapa : cape kapèl : chapelle kapitàl : capital (le) kapitalìst : capitaliste kapitan : capitaine kapitar : chapiteau kapitel : chapitre kaprìz : caprice kaprizi : capricieux kaptad : capture kapto : capturer kapùc : capuche kar : char karabinor : carabinier karàf : carafe karak : cafard, blatte karakteristik : caractéristique karakterizo : caractériser karaktir : caractère karaktiristik : caractéristique (une) karaktirizo : caractériser karavàn : caravane (convoi) kardinàl : cardinal (eccles.) Karel : Charles karèl : charrette karelor : charretier karg : charge, cargaison kargad : chargement (action) kargo : charger karia : cale (bateau) karièr : carrière (professionnellle) karikatùr : caricature kariròl : brouette karit : chariot karitad : charité karitan : charitable karìz : carie karn : chair Karnavàl : carnaval karni : charnel karo : charrier, transporter Karolingane : Carolingiens karòt : carotte karp : carpe kars : cachot karsen : prisonnier karsen : prisonnier karsia : prison karsigardor : gardien de prison kart : carte (gen.) kartar : portefeuille kartijèg : jeu de cartes kartòn : carton karusèl : manège, chevaux de bois karvàg : camion karʒ : cœur karʒad : courage karʒam : courageusement karʒan : courageux karʒi : cardiaque, du cœur karʒibitad : battement de cœur karʒipati : cardiaque, malade du cœur (adj.) karʒipatid : maladie de cœur karʒipatien : cardiaque (un) karʒirisan : déchire le cœur (qui) kas : caisse (magasin) kasel : case kasor : caissier kastad : peine, châtiment kastad : punition, châtiment kastàn : châtaigne, marron kastanar : châtaignier kastanaria : châtaigneraie kastèl : château kasti : punitif kasto : punir, châtier kastròl : casserole kat, -a : chat, chatte Katalàn, -a : Catalan, -e (N) Katalani : catalan (adj. & lang) Katalania : Catalogne katalizèl : catalysateur katalòg : catalogue katastròf : catastrophe katedràl : cathédrale kategoric : catégorique kategorij : catégorie katen : chaîne katenislòk : cadenas kati : félin, de chat (adj.) katic : félin, pareil à un chat katin : chaton (arbre) katit : chaton katolik : catholique (un) katoliki : catholique (adj.) kaul : chou kav : caverne kaviàr : caviar kaz (in -) : cas où (au -) kaz : cas kazàrm : caserne kaʒ : cage ke? : qui? (sujet) keb : tête kebidòl : mal de tête kebikùc : oreiller kebipòl : capitale kebispìng : punaise (clou) kebitèc : foulard (tête) kej? : à qui? (possession) kel? -e? : quel, le-, laquel(le), lesquel(le)s? kel : cellule kelar : cave, cellier kelia : cellule (prison, monastère) kelior : geôlier kemìz : chemise ken : genou ken? : qui? (complém) Kenia : Kenya Kenian : Kenyan kenivad : génuflexion kenivan : agenouillé kenivo : agenouiller (s') kenizo : mettre à genoux kep : cap keramik : poterie, céramique keri : cher (aimé) kerìc : caresse kerìco : caresser kerin, -a : chéri, -e kerivo : devenir cher kerk : église kerki : écclésiastique (adj) kerkimàn : ecclésiastique, homme d'église kerkitòr : clocher kero : chérir kest : question kestad : interrogatoire kesto : interroger kevìl : cheveu kevilen : chevelu kevili : capillaire kevilibròs : brosse à cheveux kevilikòt : coupe de cheveux kevilinèt : filet à cheveux kevilisorèl : séchoir à cheveux ki : avec kib : haut (le), dessus, sommet kibel : sommet, cime kiben : surmonté kid, -a : enfant kidad : enfance kidigardin : jardin d'enfants kigel : quille (jeu) kil : quille (bateau) kilo(-gram) : kilo(gramme) kilometer : kilomètre kim? : comment? kimik : chimie kimiki : chimique kimìst : chimiste Kimra : Pays de Galles Kimran, -a : Gallois, -e Kimri : gallois (adj. & lang.) kin : menton kina : cinéma kinustèl : star de cinéma kiosk : kiosque kip : bout, extrémité Kipra : Chypre kiprìz : cyprès kir : cire kirèl : bougie, chandelle kirelar : chandelier, candélabre kirilic : cyrillique kirk : cercle kirkèl : compas (pour tracer des cercles) kirki : circulaire kirkifaro : contourner (en véhicule) kirkiflùj : circulation (sang) kirkiflujo : circuler (liquide) kirkilìn : circonférence kirkim : autour (tout), environ kirkiràd : rocade, périphérique kirkireno : circuler kirkistàd : circonstance kirkìt : circuit kirkìto : contourner kis : baiser (un) kiso : embrasser kist : caisse (boîte) kitlo : chatouiller kiz : fromage klad : robe klaj : cri klajo : crier (de joie) klam : plainte klamic : plaintif klamo ov : plaindre (se - de) klamor : plaignant kland : calomnie klando : calomnier klap : claquement klapèl : soupape klapen : volet klapo : claquer klar : clair klarad : clarté klarin : clairon klarinet : clarinette klarivad : éclaircie klarivo : éclaircir (s' -) klarizad : clarification klarizo : clarifier, éclaircir (fig) klas : classe klasar : classeur klasiki : classique klasisàl : salle de classe klasizad : classification klasizo : classifier klaun : clown klav : touche (piano, ordinateur) klavar : clavier klem : pince klerk : greffier, clerc klev : colle klevi : collant (adj.) klevibànd : ruban adhésif klevic : gluant klevo : coller klic : interrupteur klicè : cliché klicèl : embrayage klico : allumer (faire passer le courant) klico ap : éteindre (couper le courant) klient : client klientad : clientèle klif : falaise klig : articulation klij : clé klijirìng : porte-clefs klijo : fermer à clé klijo : fermer à clé klik : clic klika : clique (pej.) kliko : cliquer klimad : escalade, ascension klimàt : climat klimati : climatique klimatizad : climatisation klimatizo : climatiser klimo : grimper klin : pent klinad : inclinaison klinan : incliné, penché klingo : sonner (cloche) klinik : clinique klinko (vase) : trinquer klino : pencher, être incliné klipo : tailler (arbre, etc…) klis : verrou kliso : verrouiller klivi : oblique klod : clou klodij : cheville klodo : clouer klol : cloche kloliflòr : campanule klolitòr : clocher klomi : boiteux (adj) klomo : boiter klomor : boiteux (N) klor : couleur klora : chlore kloren : coloré klori : coloré, de couleur klost : cloître klotic : grumeleux klub : club kluv : fente kluvo : fendre kluz : fermeture (système) kluzad : fermeture (action) kluzen : fermé kluzo : fermer ko? : où? koapdavo : concéder kobalo (sia) : se peletonner kobalo : mettre en boule koc : cuisse, gigot kocàl : convocation kocalo : convoquer kocel : coquille, coquillage kocèl : cuillère kocelit : cuillère (petite - ) kocentrad : concentration kocentro : concentrer kocèp : concept kocepad : conception kocepo : concevoir kockùs : coqueluche koclian : coquillage, mollusque kocurad : conspiration kocuro : conspirer kocuror : conspirateur kod : code (chiffre) kodàv : cadeau kodavo : offrir, faire cadeau de kodele : affaires (com.) kodelor : homme d'affaires kodìk : condition kodiki form : conditionnel (gram) kodiki : conditionnel (adj) kodìz : code (règles) kodole : condoléances kodujo : associer, combiner koduti pomòz : permis de conduire koduto : conduire (véhic.) kodutor : conducteur koeglad : comparaison koeglo : comparer koeldor : complice kofaso : affronter, faire face kofedad : confidence kofedo : confier, faire une confidence kofelad : entente kofelo ki : entendre (s') avec kofer : coffre kogèn : parent (famille) kogenad : parenté kogene : parents (famille) kogenen : apparenté kogonad : rencontre kogono : rencontrer koinfàl : coïncidence koinperad : contribution koinpero : contribuer koj : queue koj (sto in -) : queue (faire la -) kojùt : conjonction kojuten : conjoint kojuto ki : associer avec (s' -) kokad : cuisine (activité) kokèl : cuisinière (appareil) koken : cuit koketi : coquet kokia : cuisine (pièce) kokivo : cuire (intrans.) kokizo : cuire (faire - ) koklicad : branchement koklico : brancher koklùz : conclusion kokluzo : conclure koko : cuisiner, faire la cuisine kokor, -a : cuisinier, ière koktèil : cocktail kokulo (sia -) : blottir (se - ) kol : cou kolaboror : collabo kolandor : compatriote kolàng : balançoire kolango : balancer (se) kolar : collier kolasad : concession kolaso : concéder kolb, kolba : pigeon, colombe kolèg, -a : collègue (un, une) kolegia : collège kolera : choléra kolia : col kolik : colique kolìm : escargot koln : colline Koln : Cologne kolnivòd : eau de Cologne Kolombia : Colombie Kolombian, -a : Colombien, -ne kolòn : colonne kolonia : colonie kolonial : colonial kolonialisma : colonialisme kolonior : colon kolonizad : colonisation kolonizo : coloniser kolonor : colonel koma : virgule komànd : ordre, commande komando : commander (donner ordres) komandor : commandant kombinad : combinaison kombino : combiner komedij : comédie komedior : comédien komènt : commentaire (remarque) komentar : commentaire (exposé) komento : commenter komentor : commentateur komèrk : commerce komerki : commercial komerkor : commerçant komèt : change (argent) komet : comète kometi kurs : taux de change kometia : bureau de change kometo : changer (argent) komfìt : bonbon komfòrt : confort komforti : confortable komic : comique, drôle komicad : confusion komìcen : confus (chose) komìco : confondre komiki : comique (adj.) komisiòn : commission komisor : commissaire komit : guillemet komitad : comité komòd : commode kompakti : compact kompàs : boussole komplimènt : compliment komplòt : complot, intrigue komploto : comploter kompòt : compote kompozo : composer (musique) kompozor : compositeur kompromìz : compromis kompromìzo : compromis (faire un, des - ) komputèl : ordinateur komùn : commun komunad : communauté komunia : commune komunikad : communication komunikic : communicatif komuniko : communiquer komuniòn : communion komuniono : communier komunisma : communisme komunìst, -a : communiste (un, une) komunisti : communiste (adj.) konabli : compétent konablid : compétence konad : connaissance konferèns : conférence konferensor : conférencier konfìte : bonbons konflìt : conflit konfliti : conflictuel kongrès : congrès kongresor : congressiste koniàk : cognac konik : cône koniki : conique konìl : lapin konizitad : condescendance konizìto : condescendre konjugad : conjugaison konjugo : conjuguer konkreti : concret konkretim : concrètement kono : connaître konor : connaisseur konsèrt : concert konserti hal : salle de concert konsèrv : conserve konstitusiòn : constitution konstitusioni : constitutionnel konsùl : consul konsulia : consulat konsultad : consultation (med) konsultia : consultation (cabinet de -) konsulto : consulter konsumad : consommation konsumi : consommation (de - ) (adj.) konsumo : consommer konsumor : consommateur kont : compte kontàkt : contact kontan : comptant kontar : comptoir kontidenie : argent comptant kontinènt : continent kontinenti : continental kontinumar : numéro de compte kontitenad : comptabilité kontitenor : comptable (N) konto : compter kontràt : contrat kontròl : contrôle kontrolo : contrôler, vérifier kontrolor : contrôleur konuvad : fiançailles konuvo : fiancer (se) kooperad : coopération kooperatìv : coopérative koopero : coopérer koòrdo : coordonner koòrdor : coordinateur kop (-ad) : achat kopàin : pitié, compassion kopainan : compatissant, qui a pitié kopaini : pitoyable, qui fait pitié kopaino ov : pitié (avoir - de) kopàn : copain kopanad : compagnie (présence) kopanij : compagnie, société, firme kopanor : compagnon, camarade kopartia : compartiment (train) koparto : partager (avoir en commun) kopatijad : compassion kopatijan : compatissant kopatijo : compatir kopatrijan : compatriote kopiar : cahier kopij : copie kopijo : copier koplàg : collision koplizad : complication koplìzen : compliqué koplìzo : compliquer kopo : acheter kopolem : complètement kopolen : complet kopolnan : complément kopolni : complémentaire kopolno : compléter kopor : acheteur kopràg : commande (commerce) koprago : commander (commerce) koprijad : complaisance koprijan : complaisant kor : chœur koràd : conseil (recommand.) korado : conseiller (V) korador : conseiller koràl : corail korali : corail (de -) korb : panier, corbeille korb : panier, corbeille korbibàl : basket-ball kord : corde kordòn : cordon (soldats) Korea : Corée Korean, -a : Coréen, -ne (N) koregad : correction koregi : correct koregid : correction (justesse) koregim : correctement korego : corriger korèn : concours korenad : concurrence korenic : compétitif korenor : concurrent, rival korespondan : correspondant (envoyé) koridòr : corridor korn : cor korn : corne kornad : corne (coup de - ) kornibàrb : fanon kornìz : corniche korp : corps korpigàrd : garde du corps korponi : corpulent Kors, -a : Corse (un, une) Korsi : corse (adj. & lang) Korsia : Corse (la) kort : cour kortic : poli kortic : poli, courtois kortij : politesse kortin : rideau kortin : rideau kortizad : cour (que l'on fait) kortizan, -a : courtisan kortizo : courtiser, faire la cour kortizor : prétendant, celui qui fait la cour korupen : corrompu korupo : corrompre koruvòk : correspondance (conformité) koruvoko : correspondre (aller avec) korv : cadavre, corps korvivàg : corbillard korz : écorce kos : os kosamad : collection kosamo : ramasser, collecter, rassembler kosamor : collectionneur kosèd : conseil (assemblée) kosedor : conseiller (membre d'un conseil) kosetad : composition (gen.) koseten : composé koseto : composer kosiedi : convenable, approprié kosiedo a : convenir à kosiùd : coutume koskrivad : correspondance koskrivo : correspondre, s'écrire koskrivor : correspondant (lettres) koslòg : conséquence koslogim : conséquent (par -) koslogo : résulter, avoir pour conséquence kosmetik : cosmétique (N) kosmos : cosmos kospekad : considération kospekan : considérant (que) kospekli : considérable kospeko : considérer kost : coût kostajad : consistance kostajo in : consister à kostani : constant kostanid : constance kostanim : constamment koste : frais (coûts) kosti : coûteux kosto : coûter kostùm : costume kotca : car, diligence kotèl : couteau kotemi : contemporain (adj.) kotemor : contemporain (N) koteni : cohérent kotenid : cohérence koteno : tenir ensemble, se tenir kotlet : côtelette koto ap : couper, sectionner koto : couper kotogan : concernant kotogo : concerner kotòj : alliage (tech.) kotòn : coton kovado : accompagner kovador : accompagnateur kovàj : convoi kovàld : conquête kovaldo : conquérir kovaldor : conquérant kovard, -i : lâche, couard (N, adj) kovàrk : collaboration kovarko : collaborer, coopérer kovarkor : collaborateur kovèn! : d'accord! kovenad : accord koveno : accord (tomber d') koverad : confirmation kovero : confirmer kovèrt : enveloppe (lettre) kovìg : rapport, relation kovigad : relation (humaine) kovigia : correspondance (train, métro) kovigo : relier koviktad : conviction koviktan : convaincant kovikto : convaincre kovirtad : conversion kovirten : converti kovirto : convertir kovìz : rendez-vous kovìzo : voir (se -), se rencontrer kovòc : concorde, harmonie kovoco : concorder, être en harmonie kovòk : conversation kovoko : converser kovolad : consentement kovolan : consentant kovolo : consentir koz : cause kozati : mutuel kozàv : conscience kozavi (so) : conscience (avoir) kozavi : conscient kozavic : consciencieux kozavim : consciemment kozèl : convoitise kozel : noisette kozelo : convoiter kozlar : noisetier kozo : causer, provoquer krab : crabe kraco : écraser (s') kraj : cri (de douleur) kraja : corneille krajo : crier (de douleur) krak : craquement, fissure krak! : crac! krako : craquer kram : cadre (tableau, etc…) kramp : crampe kran : crâne krat : force kratèr : cratère krati : fort kratikàs : coffre-fort kratim : fortement krativo : renforcer (se -) kratizad : renforcement kratizo : renforcer kravàt : cravate kread : croyance krean : croyant kreatad : création kreaten : créature kreato : créer kreator : créateur krebìz : écrevisse kredèns : crédence, vaisselier kredìt : crédit kredìti kart : carte de crédit kreditim : crédit (à -) kreic : crédule kreli : croyable krem : crème krematad : crémation krematifùrn : four crématoire kremato : incinérer (personne) kreo : croire krepa : crêpe (tissu) krepad : reptation krepo : ramper kret : craie krid : crible, tamis krido : cribler krij : cri aigu krijo : crier (aigu) krim : crime, délit krimi : criminel (adj.) krimid : criminalité krimor : criminel (N) krin : peigne krino : peigner kris, krisad : grincement Krisgen : Noël kriso : grincer Krist : Christ kristàl : cristal Kristan : chrétien kristanad : chrétienté kristanisma : christianisme Kristi Helopìt : Ascension Kristiàn, -a : Christian, -e kristimata : marraine kristipater : parrain krit : miette Krita : Crète Kritan, -a : Crétois, -e kritik : critique (la) kritiki : critique (adj.) kritiko : critiquer kritikor : critique (le) kriv : crevette kriz : crise Kroàt, -a : Croate (un, une) Kroati : croate (adj.) Kroatia : Croatie krob : corbeau krog : griffe, serre krokodìl : crocodile kron : couronne kronad : couronnement kronik : chronique krono : couronner krop : récolte kropo : récolter kros : croix krosia : carrefour krosiluce : feux tricolores krosipùnt : intersection krosisìg : signe de croix krosisigo : signer (se - ) krositad : croisade krositor : croisé (un) krosivorde : mots croisés krosizad : crucifixion krosizo : crucifier kroso : croiser krova : couverture krovèl : couvercle kroven ki : couvert avec krovo : couvrir krual : cruel krualad : cruauté krualim : cruellement kruc : béquille krug : cruche kruk : crochet kruki : crochu kruko : courber, tordre krumad : écroulement krumo : écrouler (s' - ) krup : croupe krupo : accroupir (s' -) krust : croûte kruv : cru kruvad : cru (qualité) kruz : croisière ksenofobij : xénophobie kub : cube Kuba : Cuba Kuban, -a : Cubain, -e (N) kubel : seau kubi : cube, cubique kuc : coussin kuk : gâteau sec kukùl : coucou kul : creux, cavité (N) kulba : berceau kuli : creux (adj.) kulia : tanière, cavité kulp : faute kulpi : coupable, fautif kulpid : culpabilité kulpikàd : bouc émissaire kulpivo : culpabiliser, se sentir coupable kulpizo : culpabiliser, rendre coupable kulpor : coupable (N) kult : culte kultùr : culture kulturen : cultivé kulturi : culturel kum : tas kun : chien kunidànt : canine (dent) kup : verre à pied kuper : cuivre kupòn : bon, coupon kupri : cuivre (de) kur : cure kurb : virage, courbe kurbin : citrouille kurbit : courgette kuristà : station thermale kuro : guérir qqch, qqun kurs : cours kursìv : cursive kurti : court kurtim : bref, (en -) kurtitermi : court terme (à) kurtizo : raccourcir kurv : tournant kurvi : courbe, courbé kurvo : courber kus : toux kuso : tousser kuso : tousser kust : côte (mar.) kusti : côtier kut : peau kuti : cutané, dermique, de peau kuva : cuve kuvad : ébullition kuvan : bouillant kuvar : chaudron kuvèl : bouilloire kuven : bouilli kuvit : bassine, cuvette kuvo : bouillir kuzin, -a : cousin, -e kuʒ : cuir kuʒi : cuir (de - ) kuʒimerke : maroquinerie kwa kwa! : coin! coin! kwakel : caille kwal, -a : cheval, jument, cavalier (échecs) kwaliceror : palefrenier kwalikòj : queue de cheval kwaliraitad : équitation kwalirèn : course de chevaux kwalirenia : hippodrome kwalit : poulain kwalor : chevalier, cavalier (échecs) kwalorad : chevalerie kwar : carré (N) kwarel : carreau (revêtement) kwari : carré kwaria : appartement kwel : puits kwer : quatre kwerdes : quarante kweri : quatrième kwert : quart kwertia : quartier kwitad : reçu, quittance L la : les, eux laboria : laboratoire lac : lâche (détendu) lag : lac lais : bas (son) laisim : doucement, sans bruit laisvocim : voix basse (a-) laj! : hélas! lak : vernis, laque lako : vernir, laquer lalisànt : berceuse lalo : bercer lamp : lampe lampèl : ampoule lampikàp : abat-jour lan : lent lanad : lenteur land : pays landispèk : paysage lanim : lentement lar : rire (le) laripùnt : risée (objet de la -) larli : ridicule (adj.) larlid : ridicule (le) laro : rire (verbe) lasipàs : laisser-passer laso : laisser, quitter laso ap : laisser partir, lâcher laso in : laisser entrer laso us : laisser sortir lati : ample, large latid : largeur Latini : latin lativo : s'élargir latizad : élargissement latizo : élargir latùg : laitue laur : laurier lava : lave (la) lavad : lavage lavànc : avalanche lavànd : lavande lavandi vod : eau de lavande lavibàk : évier lavli : lavable lavo, sia lavo : laver, se laver lavo plate : vaisselle (faire la -) laz : lame (couteau) lazàrt : lézard led : lit ledilàmp : lampe de chevet leditabit : table de chevet leditapìz : descente de lit leg : loi lega : lieue legènd : légende legi : légal legimezi : légitime legiòn : légion legionor : légionnaire legizad : légalisation legizo : légaliser lej : léger lejad : légèreté lejim : légèrement leki : exquis, délicieux lekijèd : friandise len : lin lenel : drap (de lit) lens : lentille (optique) lensìl : lentille (légumineuse) lenzi : paresseux lenzid : paresse lenzivo : paresser lerad : apprentissage leran : apprenti leribìb : manuel (livre) lero : apprendre lesiòn : leçon lest : prêt (un) lesto : prêter lestor : prêteur lezi : facile lezid : facilité lezim : facilement lezizo : faciliter leʒan : couché leʒia : couche leʒisèl : chaise longue, transat leʒo : être couché leʒo niz : se coucher li : leur (adj. poss) lìa : leur (le, la) liam : affection, amour liam (siavi - ) : amour propre liam be pri viz : coup de foudre liama : aimée (femme -) liaman : amoureux, aimant liamic : affectueux, aimable liamisànt : chanson d'amour liamistorij : histoire d'amour liamo : aimer (d' amour) liamor : amant, amoureux lib : lèvre Libàn : Liban Libanan, -a : Libanais, -e (N) Libani : libanais Libia : Lybie Libian, -a : Lybien, -ne libiròj : rouge à lèvres libistìk : bâton de rouge à lèvres licad : léchage licea : lycée licien : lichen lico : lécher licor : lécheur lid : tilleul (du -) lidar : tilleul (arbre) lidiflore : tilleul (fleurs de -) liditèj : tilleul (infusion) liente : gens lietenan : lieutenant lif (a, be) : gauche (à) lifi : gauche (adj), de gauche lifibòrd : babord lific : maladroit, gauche lifimandi : gaucher (adj.) lifìst, -a : homme, femme de gauche lifivo : virer à gauche (pol.) lifri : libre lifri od : exempt de lifri tem : loisir, temps libre lifrid : liberté lifrivoli : arbitraire lifrizo : libérer, délivrer lig : fuite (liquide) lijèrn : fonte lijo : verser (liquide) lik : lait liki : lacté, de lait likic : laiteux likigova : vache à lait likikafa : café au lait likipòv : lait en poudre likivàj : voie lactée likor : laitier likòr : liqueur likoria : laiterie lil : lis lilak : lilas lilivàl : muguet limìt : limite limìten : limité limìto : limiter limòn : citron limonad : limonade limonar : citronnier lin : ligne linad : lignée, lignage linèl : règle (à tracer) ling : langue (organe) linga : langue (langage) linguìst : linguiste liov, -a : lion, -ne liovidànt : pissenlit lisad : lecture lisèns : license lisisàl : salle de lecture lisli : lisible liso : lire lisor, -a : lecteur, -trice list : liste listo : liste (faire la -) lit : loyer litad : location litèr : lettre (alphabet) liter : litre literatùr : littérature literaturi : littéraire literim : littéralement, à la lettre litero : épeler lito : louer (locataire) litor : locataire Lituvi : lituanien (adj. & lang.) Lituvia : Lituanie Lituvian, -a : Lituanien, -ne (N) liuv : pluie liuvèl : imperméable liuvi : pluvieux liuvibogel : arc-en-ciel liuvifàl : averse liuvimantèl : imperméable (N) liuvo : pleuvoir livad : lever (le), levée, levage livad (prizi-) : hausse (des prix) livar : ascenseur livèl : levier livigràn : grue (machine) livo : lever livo (sia) : lever (se) livo op : monter liz : bordure, lisière, orée lizèl : bordure, liséré, galon, moulure lo : leur, à eux lob : louange lobli : louable lobo : louer (louanges) loc : pou lojal : loyal lojalad : loyauté lok : boucle (cheveux) lokal : local (adj.) lokàl : local (un) lokalizo : localiser loki : bouclé lokomotòr : locomotive Lombarde : Lombards londe : lombes longi : long longid : longueur longiformi : allongé (forme) longijo ov : se languir de (inverse de manquer ) longim : longtemps longim for : longtemps (il y a - ) longitermi : long terme (à) longizad : allongement longizo : allonger lop : lambeau losiòn : lotion lot : sort, lot lotus : lotus lovi : joli lu : ils, elles luc : lumière lucad : éclairage lucen : éclairé, illuminé luci : lumineux, clair lucitòr : phare (de mer) lucivèrm : ver luisant luco : éclairer lud : fort, haut (son) ludim : haut (voix) (adv.) ludvocim : voix haute (à -) ludvokèl : haut-parleur lug : mare Luìs : Louis luj : lueur lujan : luisant lujo : luire luk : ouverture, trou lukad : lacune, faille luki : malin lukid : malice luks : luxe Luksembùrg : Luxembourg luksi : luxueux lum : humeur lumen (bun, pej - ) : humeur (de bonne, mauvaise -) lun : lune Lundia : lundi lunikàm : pierre de lune lunilùc : clair de lune luns : lynx lur : appât lus : ruse lusi : rusé lusic : malicieux luzi : détaché, desserré, lâche luzo : lâcher, délier, relâcher luʒ : mensonge luʒo : mentir luʒor, -a : menteur, -se M ma : me, moi mac : tache macen : taché maco : tacher magazin : magasin (grand) magi : grand (très -), énorme magibèl : magnifique magid : ampleur magistad : majesté magistan : majestueux magnet : aimant magri : maigre magrivad, -zad : amaigrissement magrivo : maigrir magrizan : amaigrissant magrizo : maigrir maiz : maïs maj (… te) : plus (… que) Maj : mai maj (de) : plus (le) maj bun, (de-) : meilleur, (le -) maj bun : meilleur maj o min : plus ou moins maj pej, (de-) : pire, (le -) maj pej : pire majalden : majeur major : maire majsan (de) : plupart (la - de) makad : fabrication makarone : macaroni maken in : fabriqué en makin : machine mako : faire, fabriquer makor : fabricant makrèl : maquereau maksimum : maximum mal : mal (le) malakìt : malachite malakto : mal agir malaria : paludisme maldezo : maudire mali akt : mauvaise action mali : méchant, mauvais malmeno : penser à mal maln : farine malvi : mauve malvòk, malvokad : médisance malvoko : médire, dire du mal malvolad : malveillance malvolan : malveillant mama : maman man : homme (mâle) manad : équipe mand : main mandarin : mandarine mandel : poignée (pour tenir) mandi bagad : bagage à main mandibàg : sac à main mandicera : manucure mandifrèm : frein à main mandimaken : fait main mandimakor : artisan mandiskrìv : manuscript mandiskriven : écrit à la main mando : manier, manipuler mandor : manœuvre mang : mangue mangar : manguier mani : masculin, d'homme mani : viril, d'homme, masculin mania : manie manid : virilité manikin : mannequin manipulad : manipulation (fig. pej.) manipulor : manipulateur manir : manière manit : petit homme mank : manque manko : manquer, être insuffisant mantèl : manteau map : carte (géo.), plan (ville) mar : mer marc : marche (milit.), défilé marcàl : maréchal marco : marcher au pas, défiler Mardia : mardi maregìz : oursin margarin : margarine margin : marge margit : marguerite mari : marin, maritime (adj.) Maria : Marie marilìng : sole (poisson) marinen : mariné maripati (so) : mal de mer (avoir le -) maripatid : mal de mer maristèl : étoile de mer marivòd : eau de mer marìz : marais mark : marque marko : marquer marmar : marbre marmelad : confiture Maròk : Maroc Marokan, -a : Marocain, -e (N) Mars : mars martèl : marteau mas : masse masàʒ : massage masic : massif (adj.) masìv : massif (N) mask : masque maskibala : bal masqué masòn (lifri - ) : franc-maçon mast : mât mastor, mastora : maître, -esse mastori vark : chef-d'oeuvre mastoro : maîtriser mat : paillasson mata : mère matad : maternité (état) matc : match matematik : mathématiques maten : mat (adj.) matèr : matière materiàl : matériau material : matériel (adj.) materialisma : matérialisme mati : fou matid : folie mativo : fou (devenir - ) matizo : fou (rendre - ) matràs : matelas matròz : matelot matùr : baccalauréat maturen : bachelier maturi : mûr (personne) maturid : maturité mavri : mûr (fruit) mavrid : maturité (fruit) mavrivo : mûrir maz : mâle (N) mazi : mâle (adj.), masculin mazin : masculin (le) maʒ, -a : mari, femme maʒad : mariage maʒen : marié maʒidota : belle-fille maʒifràt : beau-frère maʒigenore : beaux-parents maʒik : magie maʒiki : magique maʒikor : magicien maʒimata : belle-mère maʒipater : beau-père maʒisesta : belle-sœur maʒisòn : gendre maʒo : se marier mec : mou mecad : molesse medel : remède medicera : infirmière mediceror : infirmier medik : médecine medikel : médicament mediki : médical medikor, -a : médecin mekanik : mécanique (la) mekaniki : mécanique (adj) mekanikor : mécanicien mekanisma : mécanisme mel : doux (temps), tendre (viande) meli : tendre, doux (personne) melid : tendresse melodij : mélodie, air melon : melon melòn : melon memòr : mémoire men : pensée menad : opinion mendo : raccommoder menimàrk : monument meno : penser ment : esprit, intellect menti : mental menti hospitàl : hôpital psychiatrique mentisùn : sain d'esprit menù : menu merel : merle merk : marchandise merkad : marché merkitrèn : train de marchandises merkor : marchand mesad : moisson mesènd : message mesendor : messager mesin : mésange meso : faucher, moissonner mestia : pétrin mesto : pétrir metad : changement metàl : métal metali : metallique meter : mètre metipàrt : pièce de rechange meto : changer meto (ol) : changer (vidanger) meto menad : changer d'avis mez : mesure, taille mezad : mesure mezèl : compteur, jauge mezikàm : borne mezizo : modérer mezo : mesurer mi : mon, ma, mes mìa, mìas : mien/-ne, miens/-nes (les -) miad : viande miador : boucher miadoria : boucherie miaw! : miaou micad : mélange micen : mélangé, mêlé micirasen : métis mico : mélanger, mêler mid : milieu, centre midad : moyenne midan : moyen (adj) midel : moyen (un) Midi Eve : Moyen Age Midi Ostia : Moyen Orient midià : midi midia : milieu ambiant midic : médiocre Mididia : mercredi midievi : médiéval Midimàr : Méditerranée midimezi : modéré midimezid : modération midimezo : modérer midjèd : déjeuner Midosti : Moyen Orient (du -) (adj.) Midostia : Moyen Orient midwàn : entre-temps miel : miel mielilùn : lune de miel migrad : migration migran : migrateur, migrant migrèn : migraine mij : demi, moitié mijad : moitié mik, mika : petit, petite (N) Mikèl, -a : Michel, Michèle miki : petit miki denie : monnaie mikivo : rapetisser, devenir plus petit mikizo : réduire (taille), rapetisser mikròb : microbe mil : mile, mille milet : mil, millet miliàrd : milliard milimeter : millimètre miliòn : million milionor : millionnaire milipàl : jalon milko : traire mimb : membre (partie du corps) mimbor : membre (personne) mimborad : adhésion, fait d'être membre min (de) : moins (le) min… te : moins… que minàld : minorité (âge) minalden : mineur (âge) mindàl : amygdale mineràl : minérai mineral : minéral mines : moindre mini : minuscule, tout petit minia : mine (gisement) minic : mesquin, petit minidèl : babiole minimum : minimum minior : mineur (mine) ministor : ministre ministoria : ministère minivad : diminution minivo : diminuer (intr.) minizad : réduction, diminution minizo : diminuer, amoindrir minkad : maquillage minòc : minuit minori : mineur, pas important mint : menthe minùt : minute mirad : contemplation mirakel : miracle mirèl : miroir (grand) miro : contempler mirt : myrte mirvìz : merveille mirvizi : merveilleux misa : messe misaventùr : mésaventure miscàns : malchance, guigne miscansi : malchanceux misfèd : mauvaise foi misfedad : méfiance misfedo : méfier (se - de) misformen : mal formé, contrefait misformi, -en : difforme misincepad : malentendu misincepo : comprendre (mal - ) mislaro : rire jaune miso : manquer (un train etc.) misstàp : faux pas mist : brume misteric : mystérieux misterij : mystère misti : brumeux mistreto : maltraiter misuzad : utilisation (mauvaise -) misuzo : utiliser (mal - ) misvòk, misvokad : lapsus, erreur de langage misvoko : lapsus (faire un -) mit : moucheron mita : mythe mitiki : mythique mizeric : miséreux, misérable mizerij : misère mo : me, à moi mobel : meuble moblad : ameublement, mobilier moblen : meublé mod : façon, manière moda : mode (la) modan : mode (à la - ) modèl : modèle moderni : moderne modernid : modernité mof : moisi(ssure) mofi : moisi (adj) mogad : pouvoir, puissance mogan : puissant mojo : pouvoir mojse : peut-être mokad : moquerie moko : moquer (se - de) mol, -e : beaucoup (de) mol : très mold : monde moldi : mondial moliklori : multicolore molipli : multiple moliplizad : multiplication moliplizo : multiplier molp : taupe molvos : souvent molvosi : fréquent molvosid : fréquence momènt : moment, instant momènt (be de) : actuellement momenti : momentané mon : mois monàl : mensuel (journal) monàrk : monarque monarkij : monarchie monarkìst : monarchiste monastir : monastère monet : monnaie (devises) monet : pièce, monnaie monetar : porte-monnaie moni : mensuel mons, -a : moine, religieuse monstor : monstre montad : montage, assemblage monto : monter, assembler montor : monteur monumènt : monument mor : mort (la) moràl : morale (la) morali : moral (adj.) moran : mourant morbi : tendre (aliments) moren : mort (un) mori : mort (adj) morivèl : linceul morli : mortel, qui peut mourir morna : matin moro : mourir mos : mousse (plante) moskia : mosquée moskit : moustique moskitinèt : moustiquaire Moskòv : Moscou mostad : moutarde mota : devise motò, motosikel : moto, motocyclette motòr : moteur motoribàt : bateau à moteur motorikàp : capot motorizo : motoriser motosiklor : motocycliste mozli : possible mozlid : possibilité mozo : pouvoir muc : mouche mugo : mugir, meugler muh! : meuh! muj : humide, mouillé mujad : mouiller (action de -) mujid : humidité mujito : humecter mujo : mouiller muk : bouche mukad : bouchée muki : buccal mula : mule (animal) muld : moule (le) muldo : mouler mulet : mulet mulia : moulin mulikàm : meule (de moulin) mulo : moudre mulor : meunier mumo : marmonner mur : mur murbes : mûre murd : meurtre, assassinat murdi : meurtrier (adj.) murdo : assassiner, tuer murdor : meurtrier, assassin (un) murf : fourmi murfikùm : fourmilière murfivo : fourmiller murke : ténèbres murki : ténébreux, sombre, obscur murmùr : murmure murmuro : murmurer muror : maçon mus : souris musel : moule (coquillage) muskel : muscle musklen : musclé muskli : musculaire musklivo : se muscler muslin : mousseline mustàc : moustache mut : muet muv, muvad : mouvement muvìl, muvitèl : portable (teleph) muvo : se mouvoir, bouger muzea : musée muzik : musique muziki : musical muzikor : musicien N na : nous (comp. objet direct) nab : moyeu nabel : nombril nag : ongle nagibròs : brosse à ongles nagifìl : lime à ongles nagilàk : vernis à ongles nagiskise : ciseaux à ongles nakar : nacre Nar Mar : Mer Noire nar : noir narad : noirceur narbes : cassis narivo : noircir (devenir noir) nas : nez nasel : narine nasi : nasal nasikòrn : rhinocéros nasiòn : nation nasioni : national nasionid : nationalité nasionisma : nationalisme nasionizad : nationalisation nasionizo : nationaliser nastèc : mouchoir nat : fesse natibitad : fessée natibito : fesser natiplagad : fessée natùr : nature naturi : naturel naturi park : parc naturel naturim : bien sûr, naturellement nausea : nausée nav : navire navad : navigation navi : naval navia : nef (temple) navid : marine navidi blu : bleu-marine navisiavor : armateur navistruja : chantier naval navor : marin nazi : nazi (adj.) nazisma : nazisme nazìst : Nazi (N) ne : non, ne...pas nè ... nè : ni ... ni ne talim : pas tout à fait ne veri? : n'est-ce pas? neb : brouillard nebi : brumeux nebula : nébuleuse nedamin : néanmoins negad : négation negativi : négatif nego : nier nek : nuque nekia : nulle part nekun : personne (ne...) nemaj : ne...plus nemo : prendre nemo ap : enlever nemo apcìz : prendre congé nemo cer : prendre soin nemo karsen : prisonnier (faire - ) nemo niz : descendre qqch nemo ru : reprendre nemo us : sortir qqch neobe : ni l'un, ni l'autre ner : près de, auprès de nerad : proximité neri : proche neria (in de) : proximité (à -) nerim : presque nersad : voisinage nersan : voisin nerv : nerf nervi : nerveux nervivo : énerver (s' - ) nervizo : énerver nervos : nerveux nervosad : nervosité nes : prochain nesim : prochainement net (adj.) : net net : filet neti : gentil netia : réseau netid : gentillesse netik : ortie neutri : neutre neutrid : neutralité nev : neuf (nombre) nevdes : quatre-vingt-dix nevi : neuvième nevos : jamais (ne - ) newim : aucune façon (en -), nullement ni : notre, nos nìa, nìas : nôtre(s)(le, la, les) nikad : signe de tête Nikaragwa : Nicaragua nikel : nickel niko : signe de tête (faire un -) Nikolàs : Nicolas nil : fil nilo : filer niloria : filature nin, -a : nain, naine nir : rein nist : nid nisto : nicher nit : rien nitad : néant niti : propre, net nitid : propreté nitizo dom : ménage (faire le - ) nitizo : nettoyer nitizoria : blanchisserie niv, -a : neveu, nièce nivel : niveau nivèl : niveau (instrument) nivlad : nivellement nivlikrosia : passage à niveau nivlimezèl : jauge niz : vers le bas niz ki... : à bas... nizbitad : défaite nizbiten : abattu nizbito : abattre, défaire nizbrekad : démolition nizbreko : démolir nizfàl : déchéance nizfalad : décadence nizi flud : marée basse nizi : bas (adj.) nizic : humble Nizilande : Pays Bas nizìt : descente (à pied) nizivad : baisse nizivo : baisser (intrans) nizklìn : descente, déclivité nizpresen : accablé nizpreso : accabler nizprìz : mépris nizprizan : méprisant nizprìzo : mépriser nizspèk : dédain nizspeko : dédaigner nizvaltad : dépréciation nizvolto : chavirer no : nous (à nous) nob : bouton (vêt., porte) nobel : noble (un) nobipòr : boutonnière noblad : noblesse (classe) nobli : noble (adj.) noblid : noblesse (sentiments) nobo : boutonner noc : nuit noci : nocturne nocigàl : rossignol nocikemìz : chemise de nuit nociklùb : boîte de nuit nocim : nuit (de - ) nocmar : cauchemar nocmari : cauchemardesque nod : nœud nodo : nouer nolb : nuage nolbi : nuageux nom : nom nomàd : nomade (N) nomadi : nomade (adj) nomen (so) : appeler (s') nomizad : nomination nomizo : nommer ( à un poste) nomo : appeler, nommer nord : nord nordi : nordique, du nord norm : norme normal : normal normalad : normalité normalim : normalement Norveja : Norvège Norvejan, -a : Norvégien, ne Norveji : norvégien nos : noix nosar : noyer nostalgij : nostalgie not : note (écrit, mus., éduc.) notar : carnet noto : noter notor : notaire notori : notarial notoria : étude de notaire nov : nouvelle novar : journal nove : informations (media) novem : récemment November : novembre noven : récent Novi Jar : Nouvelle An(née) Novi Zelànd : Nouvelle-Zélande novi : nouveau novid : nouveauté novigenen : nouveau-né novimaʒen : marié(s) (jeune(s) -) novivenor : nouveau-venu nu : nous (sujet) nuàns : nuance nud : besoin nudad : besoin (pauvreté) nudan : nécessiteux nudi : nécessaire nudid : nécessité nudle : nouilles nudo : besoin (avoir) nukel : noyau nuki : nu nukid : nudité nul : zéro, nul nuli : nul (adj) num : maintenant numar : nombre, numéro numari : nombreux numaro : numéroter numidias : jours (de nos - ) nun : aucun nur : aliment nurad : alimentation nuran : nourrissant nurinviftad : intoxication alimentaire nurivendia : magasin d'alimentation nurivendor : épicier nuro (sia) : nourrir (se) nusad : odorat, flair nuso : sentir, flairer nuvad : fiançailles nuven : fiancé nuvo (sia) : fiancer (se) nuvor, nuva : fiancé, fiancée nuzli : nuisible, nocif nuzo : nuire O o : ou o ... o : soit ... soit oazia : oasis obe : tous les deux obesini : ambigu obesinid : ambiguité obfàl : accident obfalen : accidenté (voiture, etc.) obfali : accidentel objèt : objet objetìv : objectif (N) objetivi : objectif (adj) oblàs : oubli oblaso : oublier obnemen : occupé (lieu) obnemo : occuper (lieu) obnemor : occupant (lieu) obpresad : oppression, accablement obpresan : oppressant obpreso : opprimer, accabler obsedad : obsession obseden : obsédé obsedo : obséder obte : bien que, malgré obteni : obstiné obteno : obstiner (s' -) obtòp (trafiki) : bouchon, embouteillage obtopad : constipation obtopo : boucher, obstruer obvigad : obligation obvigen (so - ) : obligé (être - de) obvigi : obligatoire obvigo : obliger obvizi : évident obvizid : évidence obvizim : évidemment obwan : alors que oc : huit ocdes : quatre-vingts oci : huitième od : de (provenance) odaltia : ailleurs (d') oddutad : dérivation odduto : dériver odia : aujourd'hui odtenad : obtention odteno : obtenir odvangi : dépendant odvangid : dépendance odvango od : dépendre de odvenad : origine odveni od : originaire de ofertad : sacrifice oferto : sacrifier ofisia : office, bureau ofisial : officiel ofisior : officier ogor, -a : ogre, -esse oh! : oh! oj : œil ojipèl : paupière ojìst : oculiste okle : lunettes Oktober : octobre okupad : occupation (armée) okupo : occuper (armée) okupor : occupant (N) ol : huile olic : huileux olimetad : vidange (huile) olìv : olive olivar : olivier olivaria : oliveraie olivòl : huile d'olive olm : orme olo : huiler omlet : omelette op : vers le haut opàl : opale opali : opalin opdutad : éducation opduten (bun -) : bien élevé opduto : éduquer opera : opéra operad : operation (chirur. & gen) opero : opérer (chirur.) opgreso : élever (enfants) opìt : montée (à pied) opium : opium opklìn : côte, montée oplivad : soulèvement oplivi : insurrectionnel oplivo : soulever (se) oplivor : insurgé oprad : ouverture oprèg : droit (tout -), vertical opregad : érection oprego : dresser, ériger opren : ouvert oprenali : plein air (de, en -) (adj.) oprenmukim : bouche bée opro : ouvrir opro de vaj : ouvrir la voie oprùc, oprucad : émeute opsiòn : option opsioni : facultatif, optionnel optik : optique (N) optiki : optique (adj) optikor : opticien optimisma : optimisme optimìst : optimiste (N) optimisti : optimiste (adj) optimizo : optimiser optopen : constipé opzà : là-haut or : oreille orad : ouïe ord : ordre (rangement) ordad : rangement orden : rangé, en ordre ordeni : ordinaire ordèz : ordre (commandement) ordezo : ordonner (donner ordres) ordin : ordre (religieux, décoration) ordo : ranger, mettre en ordre orèl : écouteur orfàn, -a : orphelin, -e orfania : orphelinat orgàn : organe organizad : organisation organizo : organiser organizor : organisateur orgèl : orgue ori : auditif, audio-, d'oreille orientad : orientation original : original originalad : originalité orirìng : boucle d'oreille orkestra : orchestre orkid : orchidée orli : audible orno : orner oro : entendre oro ov : apprendre (une nouvelle) os ... te : aussi ... que os longim te : tant que os ne : non plus os : aussi oseàn : océan oseani : océanique osmòl, -e te : autant que osprù : aussitôt osprù te : dès que, aussitôt que ost : est oster : huître Osteria : Autriche Osterian : Autrichien osti : oriental ostia : orient otèm : automne otemi : automnal ov : de, au sujet de ov : oeuf ovel : oiseau ovelia : volière ovibìj : blanc d'œuf ovin, -a : mouton, berbis ovini (miad) : mouton (viande) ovini : mouton (de -) ovinia : bergerie oviʒèl : jaune d'œuf ovli : oiseau (d' -) ovlit : oisillon ovnit : agneau ovniti : agneau (d') oʒe is : même si oʒe : même (adv.) oʒepùr : quand même, tout de même P pa : par (agent) pac : paix paci : pacifique, en paix, de paix pacisma : pacifisme pacìst : pacifiste (N) pacisti : pacifiste (adj) pacivi : pacifique, paisible pacizo : pacifier pad : sentier pagàn : païen pain : souffrance, peine paini : douloureux painic : pénible paino : souffrir paj : paie pajad : paiement pajli : payable pajo : payer pajo ap : payer (finir de) pajo ru : rembourser pajor : payeur pak, paket : paquet pak, pakit : paquet, petit paquet pakel : colis Pakistàn : Pakistan pako : paquets, valises (faire des, ses -) pakt : pacte pal : pieu palàt : palais (anat.) palàz : palais (édifice) Palestìn, -a : Palestinien, -ne (N) Palestini : palestinien (adj) Palestinia : Palestine palm : palme palmar : palmier palmaria : palmeraie palva : menue paille pan : pain panèl : panneau panel : poêle panel : poêlon pang! : pan! (arme à feu) panik : panique panit : petit pain panor : boulanger panorama : panorama panoria : boulangerie panpèk : crêpe pant : pantalon pantèr : panthère papa : papa papigàl : perroquet papir : papier papiror : papetier papiroria : papeterie papirovel : cerf-volant papiruje : paperasses papòl : coquelicot par : paire, couple par : parce que, à cause de paràd : défilé paradìz : paradis parado : défiler paradòks : paradoxe parafàl : parachute parafalìst : parachutiste paragràf : paragraphe paraleli : parallèle (adj.) paralìz : paralysie paralìzo : paralyser paranoja : paranoïa pardà : pourquoi (c'est - ) pardìz : perdrix parentez : parenthèse parfùm : parfum parfumo : parfumer parfumor : parfumeur park : parc parkà? : pourquoi? parkad : stationnement parkaria : aire de stationnemnt parkia : parking parkistà : place de parking parko : garer (se) parlamènt : parlement paroja : paroisse parojan : paroissien paror : curé parsad : raison (motif) part : partie partenor : partenaire parti : partiel particìp : participe partikel : particule partikuli : particulier partim : partiellement partinemo : participer partinemor : participant partìz : parti (pol.) partizan : partisan pas : col (montagne) pas : passage devant (mouvement de -) pasad : passage (action) pasador : passager pasan (in -) : propos (à -) pasen : passé pasia : passage, couloir pasiòn : passion pasionan : passionnant pasionen : pasionné pasìtad : promenade pasìto : promener (se) pasivòrd : mot de passe Paska : Pâques, pâque paso : passer (trans.) paspòrt : passeport past : pâte pasta : pâtes pastèm : passe-temps pasten : pâté pastia : pré, prairie pastìl : pastille pastor,-a : berger, -ère pastòr : pasteur (protestant) pat : patte patàt : pomme de terre pater : père pati : malade (adj.) patic : maladif patid : maladie patien : patient, malade pativo : malade (tomber - ) patri : paternel patria : patrie patrid : paternité patrijìst : patriote patrùl : patrouille pauz : pause, entracte, récréation pav : pavé pavad : pavage paviliòn : pavillon pavo : paver pavri : pauvre pavrid : pauvreté pavrin, -a : pauvre (un, une) pavrivo : appauvrir (s' -) pavrizo : appauvrir paw : paon pawo : pavaner (se -) paʒ : page (une) pec : pêche (fruit) pecar : pêcher ped : plume pedagòg : pédagogue pedagogic : pédagogique pedagogij : pédagogie pedàl : pédale pedèl : porte-plume pedi : plume (de, en, à -) pedigràf : stylo-plume pej : mal, mauvais pejdufan : mauvais (qui sent - ) pejes (de - ) : pire (le - ) pejivo : empirer, s'aggraver pejòn : pivoine pek : gâteau peken : cuit au four pekite : petits fours peko : cuire au four pekor : pâtissier pekoria : pâtisserie peks : poix pel : peau (végétaux), membrane peld : pli peldo : plier pelgrìn : pèlerin pelgrinad : pèlerinage pelikàn : pélican pen : peine (à) penalizo : pénaliser pendèl : pendule (le) penisel : presqu'île, péninsule pensiòn : pension (allocation & hôtel) pensionad : pension, retraite pensionen : retraité, pensionné pensionor : pensionnaire pent : peinture (substance) pentad : peinture (activité - bâtiment) pentèl : pinceau pento : peindre (bâtiment) pentor : peintre (bâtiment) pep : poivre pepar : poivrier (plante) pepèl : poivrière pepen : poivré pepin : poivron pepo : poivrer perblate : commérages perblato : cancaner, faire des commérages percekad : tentation perceko : tenter percero : gâter (enfant) percurad : parjure (faux serment) percuro : parjurer (se -) perdamo : gâcher perdàv : pardon perdavo : pardonner perdeto : commettre perfàl : déchéance perfalad : décadence perfamos : infâme perfedi : perfide perfeti : parfait perfetid : perfection perfetim : parfaitement perfetizo : perfectionner, parfaire perfòl : porte-documents peri : portatif, porteur peric : dangereux, périlleux periferi : périphérique perij : danger, peril periòd : période periodi : périodique (adj.) perisèl : chaise à porteurs perìto : périr perl : perle perlàs : perte perlaso : perdre permicad : embrouille, embrouillement permicen : embrouillé permico : embrouiller pero : porter pero ap : emporter pero in : rentrer qqch pero niz : descendre qqch pero op : monter qqch pero ru : rapporter pero su : porter sur soi (vêtement) pero us : sortir qqch, porter dehors perodim : périodiquement peròn : quai (gare) peror : porteur persìl : persil persiudo : gâter (enfant) perslòg, perslogad : persécution perslogo : persécuter persòn : personne (n) personad : personnel (le) personi : personnel (adj) personid : personnalité personor : personnage pert : pet perto : péter pertrubo : perturber Perù : Pérou Peruan, -a : Péruvien, -ne pervajo : dévoyer, fourvoyer pervenad : empêchement perveno : empêcher pervirad : perversion perviri : pervers perviro : pervertir pervirtad : confusion pervirten : confus (personne) pervitad : interdiction perviten : interdit pervìto : interdire pervòk : reproche pervoko : reprocher perʒudad : condamnation perʒuden : condamné perʒudo : condamner petàl : pétale petròl : pétrole petroli pold : champ pétrolifère petroli : pétrolier (adj) petrolinàv : pétrolier (bateau) pez : morceau, pièce pianò : piano pib : pépin pic : poisson picad : pêche (poisson) picikòs : arête (poisson) picinèt : filet de pêche picivendia : poissonnerie picivendor : poissonnier pico : pêcher (poisson) picor : pêcheur pict : image (papier) picta : épicéa (épinette) pictad : peinture (art) picten : tableau (peint) pictistorij : bande dessinée picto : peindre (tableau) pictor : peintre (artiste) pictoric : pittoresque pien : ivre, saoul pienad : ébriété pienivo : saouler (se -) pienor : ivrogne pies : pièce (théâtre) pigo : ficher, planter pik : pic (cime), pique (cartes) pikanti : piquant (sauce & fig.) pikel : pic, pivert pikèl : pioche piknik : pique-nique pikniko : pique-niquer pil : pillule pilar : pilier pilòt : pilote pin (cifer) : cinq pin (drev) : pin pinc : pinson pindes : cinquante pindesi : cinquantième pindesjaren : quinquagénaire pinel : nageoire pingwin : pingouin, manchot pini : cinquième Pinkòst : Pentecôte pint : pinte pios : pieux piosad : piété pipa : pipe pipo : pépier pir : poire piramid : pyramide pirar : poirier piràt : pirate piratad : piraterie Pirene : Pyrénées piso : pisser pistèl : pilon pistòl : pistolet pistòn : piston pitsa : pizza piv : boisson pivad : boisson (action de boire) pivli : potable, buvable pivo : boire pivor : buveur piz : pois piʒama : pyjama placo : clapoter plag : coup plago : frapper plago ru : rendre un coup plaj : fléau plak : plaque plakad : affiche plakade (seto, klevo) : afficher plan : plan, projet planet : planète plania : plaine plank : planche plano : projeter (avoir des projets) plant : plante plantad : plantation (action de planter) plantia : plantation (exploitation agric.) planto : planter plantor : planteur plas : place (espace) plaso : placer plast : plâtre plastik : plastique (N) plastiki : plastique (adj.) plastor : plâtrier plat : plat (cuisine) platàn : platane platèl : plateau (objet) plati : plat (adj) platia : plateau (géog.) platifòrm : plate-forme platikàm : dalle platilavèl : lave-vaisselle platin : platine (métal) platizo : aplatir plaz : place (ville) plaʒ : plage plet : natte, tresse pleto : tresser plikad : cueillette pliko : cueillir plob : plomb plobi : plomb (de, en - ) plobor : plombier ploj : larme, pleur plojan vail : saule pleureur plojo : pleurer plopo : patauger plor : plancher plos : puce plosimerkad : marché aux puces plozi : soudain (adj) plozim : soudain plozim : soudainement pluc : peluche plud : flaque plug : charrue plugo : labourer plugor : laboureur plum : prune plumar : prunier plun : poumon plundo : piller plundor : pillard plunonij : pneumonie pluràl : pluriel (N) po : afin de, pour pocèr!, pocere! : attention! pocerad : attention pocero : attention (faire - à) pod : pied podad : coup de pied podan : piéton podi : pedestre, de pied podibàl : football podia : podium, estrade podicera,-or : pédicure podidìg : orteil, doigt de pied podim : pied (à) podin : pion podiplàg : coup de pied podiplago : coup de pied (donner un, des -) podiprìt : empreinte (du pied) podistàl : piedestal poditad : infanterie poditor : fantassin poditrupe : infanterie podo : coup de pied (donner un, des -) poèm : poème poèt : poète poetad : poésie poeti : poétique poetid : poésie (caractère poétique) poj, -e : peu (de) poj a poj : peu à peu pok : poche pokibìb : livre de poche pokilàmp : lampe de poche pokirekèl : calculette pokirobor : pickpocket pol : ville pola : pôle polan : citadin polari : polaire pold : champ polemik : polémique (N) polemiki : polémique (adj.) polen (ki) : plein (de) poli : urbain, de la ville policentra : centre-ville polìco : polir polihàl : hôtel de ville polikosèd : conseil municipal polimàp : plan de la ville polin : pollen poliplanad : urbanisation poliplano : urbaniser poliplanor : urbaniste politad : citoyenneté politan : citoyen politik : politique (la) politiki : politique (adj) politikor : politicien, homme politique polìz : police polizi : policier (adj) polizia : poste de police polizor : policier (N) polk : peuple polkad : population polki : populaire polnad : remplissage, farce polnen : rempli, farci polni : abondant polnid : abondance polnigràf : stylo-plume polnim : abondamment polno : remplir polno (de bak) : plein (faire le) polno ki : remplir de pols : pouce Polsk, -a : Polonais, -e (N) Polski : polonais Polskia : Pologne polt : poteau polutad : pollution poluto : polluer polutor : pollueur pomad : pommade pomenad : rappel pomeno : rappeler qqch pomòz : permis (un) pomozad : permission pomozo : permettre pompos : pompeux ponit : poney pont : pont pontin : ponton popel : peuplier populari : populaire (succès) por : trou porel : poireau porfir : porphyre poro : percer, trouer porselàn : porcelaine porsiòn : portion port : port portàl : portail portik : portique portràt : portrait Portuga : Portugal Portugan, -a : Portugais, -e (N) Portugi : portugais (adj. & lang.) pos : après, après que, ensuite posdetad : imitation posdeto : imiter posdetor : imitateur posdomòr : après-demain posdota : petite-fille posedad : possession posedi : possessif posedo : posséder posedor : possesseur posen (so - ) : retard (être en - ) posen : tard posgèn : descendant (personne) posgenad : descendance posgenen : cadet posjèd : dessert poskide : petits-enfants posmeno : réfléchir après coup, se raviser posmidià : après-midi posmori : posthume posnad : retard posni : dernier posnigenen : cadet (enfant) pospàj : arriérés posperad : report, délai pospero : reporter, ajourner posrazi losiòn : après-rasage (lotion -) posslogad : succession posslogi : successif posslogor : successeur possòn : petit-fils post : courrier postàd : position postemi : postérieur posti trapàj : mandat-poste posti : postal postia : poste (bureau de) postia : poste (la) postikàrt : carte postale postimàrk : timbre-poste postimarko : affranchir (lettre) postirestan : poste restante postor : facteur (postier) postrano : remorquer posuntad : pourcentage posunte : pour cent posvenad : descendance, postérité posvenor : descendant posweri : après-guerre (d'-) pot : pot potàs : potasse pote : pour que, afin que potel : marmite, pot potenad : appartenance poteno a : appartenir à potor : potier potoria : poterie (lieu) pov : poudre pozitivi : positif prag : demande, requête pragi : interrogatif prago : demander pragor : demandeur pratiki : pratique pratìz : exercice pratìzo : pratiquer predi : prêt (adj.) predik : sermon prediko : prêcher predizo : préparer, apprêter prej : prière prejo : prier (Dieu) prek : péché preko : pécher pres : presse (journaux) presad : pression presèrn : fer à repasser presikokèl : cocotte-minute preso : presser, appuyer prest : poitrine pri : premier pri eld : premiers secours prieldi bag : trousse de secours prigenen : aîné prigusad : préférence priguso : préférer prijad : plaisir prijan : agréable prijèd : petit déjeuner prijen : enchanté prijim : s'il vous plaît prijo : plaire prikad : démangeaison priklasi : première qualité (de) priko : démanger prim : abord (d') prinitad : pénétration prinìto : pénétrer prins, -a : prince, princesse prinudad : réquisition prinudo : réquisitionner prirèg : priorité prisedan : président prist : prêtre prit : empreinte privati : privé priz : prix prizic : précieux prizilìst : tarifs prizivoko : marchander priʒe : plutôt pro id ru : avant et en arrière (en - ) pro : devant, en avant pro reg : tout droit prob : essai probàs : proposition probaso : proposer problèm : problème probo : essayer procekad : recherche procekor : chercheur procepad : reception, accueil procepia : réception (lieu) procepic : accueillant procepo : recevoir, accueillir procèr : précaution proceri : prudent procìzi : précis procizid : précision procìzo : préciser prodato : jour (mettre à -) prodàv : fourniture prodavo : fournir prodèl : avantage prodeli : avantageux prodelo ov : profiter de prodèz : promesse prodezo : promettre prodiga : jetée prodikad : représentation (théâtre) prodiko : représenter (théâtre) prodùt : produit produtad : production produto : produire produtor : producteur profalia : précipice profènt : pare-brise profesiòn : profession profesor : professeur (université) profìt : profit, bénéfice profloro : prospérer progenad : accouchement progeno : accoucher progràm : programme progrès : progrès progùr : ambition proguri : ambitieux prohàl : hall, vestibule proìtad : continuation proìto : continuer proja : proue projèt : projet prokaro : livrer (marchandise) prolongo : prolonger promogad : procuration promuvad : promotion promuvo : promouvoir propàrt : avant, partie avant propasad : dépassement propaso : dépasser, doubler propìv : pourboire propolia, propòl : banlieue, faubourg prorèg : droit (tout -) proregad : destination prosàd : présence prosàn : présent prosemo : feindre, faire semblant prosès : procès proseto : présenter proskùz : prétexte proslogo : poursuivre proso : pousser prospèk : perspective prospeko : envisager prospekt : prospectus prostajan : permanent prostalad : représentation prostalo : représenter (qqun) prostalor : représentant prostituta : prostituée prostreno : acharner (s' -) protèc : tablier protegad : protection protegel : préservatif protego : protéger protelad : destination protestan : protestant protesto : protester provado : avancer provero : vérifier provìns : province provìto : offrir provizad : approvisionnement provìze : provisions provìzo : approvisionner, pourvoir provòrd : proverbe proʒivad : survie proʒivo : survivre pru : tôt, de bonne heure pru morna (be -) : matin (de bon - ) pruv : preuve pruvo : prouver publicid : publicité publicizo : publicité (faire de la) publik : public (le) publiki : public (adj.) publiki gardin : jardin public publizo : publier puding : pudding puh! : beurk! puj : pus pujèl : pustule pujo : suppurer pukel : bouton (sur la peau) pul : balle (fusil) pulovar : pull-over puls : pouls pump : pompe pumpo : pomper pund : livre (la) punt : point punti : précis, exact puntid : exactitude puntim : exactement, justement pupa : poupée pur : pourtant, cependant purèj : purée puri : pur purid : pureté pus : poignet pusihorèl : montre-bracelet pust : poing pustad : coup de poing puten : pourri puto : pourrir puv : poussière puvisugèl : aspirateur puvizo : pulvériser R rab : proie rabic : enragé rabij : rage rabin : rabbin rabovel : oiseau de proie raco : précipiter (se), ruer (se) rad : route radi : routier (adj) radiatòr : radiateur radibèr : bord de la route radimàp : carte routière radiò : radio radiogràf : radiographie radivarke : travaux (routiers) rail : rail raina : royaume raitad : chevauchée raito : cheval (faire du -) raitor : cavalier raj , -a : roi, reine raji : royal raket : raquette ral : rayon (lumière) ram : bras Ramel (de) : Manche (La) ramel : manche (une) ramsèl : fauteuil ran : rang, rangée rap : crapaud rari : rare rarim : rarement ras : race rast : branche rat : rat raugo : rugir rav : navet ravizan : ravissant ravizen : ravi razèl : rasoir razilàz : lame de rasoir razo (sia) : raser (se) razòn : raison razonli : raisonnable, sensé real : réel realad : réalité realizo : réaliser recèpt : recette redeto : refaire redezo : répéter reg (avo -) : droit (avoir le -) reg : droit (adj et N) regel : règle (gén.) regeno : renaître regi : juste, exact regi (so) : avoir raison regìm : régime (pol.) regiòn : région regiskrìv : orthographe regisor : metteur en scène registèl : magnetophone registen : recommandé(e) registo : enregistrer reglad : règlement reglizo : régler, ajuster rego : diriger regor : dirigeant reguli : régulier regulim : régulièrement rekad : calcul rekàrg : recharge rekargo : recharger reken : addition (restau) reko : calculer rekomendad : recommandation rekomendo : recommander rekonad : reconnaissance rekono : reconnaître rektangli : rectangulaire religiòn : religion religios : religieux rem : rame remad : aviron remibàt : bateau à rames remo : ramer ren : course renivàg : voiture de course reno : courir reno ap : sauver (se -), s'enfuir renor : coureur, fou (échecs) reparad : réparation reparo : réparer replaso : remplacer republik : république republikan : républicain res : repos residià : jour de repos resignad : résignation resigno : résigner (se) reso : reposer (se) rest : reste restoria : restaurant restorior : restaurateur resultad : résultat resumo : résumer retàl : recit retalo : raconter retalor : conteur reuma : rhumatisme reveno : revenir (à nouveau) revìz : revue revizo (a -) : revoir (au) revizo : revoir, réviser revolusiòn : révolution revolvar : révolver revos : nouveau (à, de) rezervo : réserver rib : côte (anat.) ribes : groseille ric : riche ricad : richesse rifel : carabine rig : raide rij : ruisseau rikel : ride rimen : courroie ring : anneau, bague ris : déchirure risad : déchirer (action de) risk : risque risko : risquer riso : déchirer rist : égratignure, éraflure risto : érafler, égratigner ritma : rythme riv : rivière rivibèr : rive, berge riz : riz rob : vol (voleur) robo : voler, dérober robor : voleur rod : racine roga : seigle roit : bruit (petit) roj : rouge roj bet : betterave rouge rojic : rougeâtre rojivo : rougir rok : rocher, roche roket : fusée rol : roue rola : rôle rolikròn : jante roliskalia : escalier roulant rolo : rouler Roman, -a : Romain, -e romàn : roman ron : rond ronco : ronfler rond : ronde, tournée ronkrosia : rond-point ros : rosée rosk : roseau rost : rôti (un) rosten : rôti (adj) rosto : rôtir roz : rose (fleur) rozarel : chapelet rozi : rose (couleur) ru : arrière (en -) ru-, rui : arrière (adj) ru-sed : siège arrière ruaktad : réaction ruakto : réagir rucij : reflet rucijo : refléter ruco : bouger, remuer rud : juron rudèl : inconvénient rudo : jurer, blasphémer rufàl : rechute, récidive rufalo : rechuter, récidiver ruflùd : marée descendante rug : rugueux rugbi : rugby rugono a : résister à ruin : ruine ruino : abîmer, gâter, ruiner ruis : bruissement ruisad : bruissement ruiso : bruire ruja : fond (d'une pièce) ruk : dos rukel : dossier (siège) rukisàk : sac à dos ruklamo : réclamer, revendiquer rukòp : rachat, rançon rukopo : racheter rukrativo : reprendre ses forces rulaco : détendre, relaxer (se -) rulano : ralentir rum : bruit rumad : rumeur Rumàn, -a : Roumain, -e (un, une) Rumani : roumain (adj) Rumania : Roumanie rumàrk : remarque rumèn : souvenir rumenad : mémoire rumeno : se rappeler, se souvenir rumino : réduire rumo : bruit (faire du) rupa : chenille rupaino ov : repentir (se - de) rupajad : remboursement rupàrt : arrière (l') rupezo : racommoder ruplago : riposter ruplàn : arrière-plan, fond ruplòj : regret ruplojo : regretter ruprìz : récompense ruprìzo : récompenser rur : gouvernail Rus, -a : Russe Rusi : russe (adj) Rusia : Russie rusk : à-coup ruspèk : respect ruspekèl : rétroviseur ruspekli : respectable ruspeko : respecter rusunad : guérison rusuno : guérir (intr.) ruteno : retenir ruto : roter rutrajo : retirer ruv : fissure ruvarmo (sia) : réchauffer (se) ruvenad : retour ruveno : revenir, rentrer ruvia : crevasse (glacier) ruvirti : inverse ruvirtim : envers (à l' -) ruvòk : réponse ruvokèl : répondeur ruvokli : responsable ruvoklid : responsabilité ruvoko : répondre ruvolto : se révolter ruzàt : envers, verso ruʒ : rouille ruʒen : rouillé ruʒivo : ressusciter S sa : si, tellement sab : savon Sabadia : samedi sad : état, condition saf : sève sag : conte sait : saint saitizo : sanctifier sak : sac (grand, en toile) sakit : sachet sal : pièce, salle salad : salade salàm : saucisson salm : saumon salòn : salon salt : sel salten : salé salti : salé salutad : salutation saluto : saluer sam : ensemble samad : ensemble samàj bun : tant mieux samàj pej : tant pis samivo : se rassembler samòl, -e : tant de samp (po -) : exemple (par - ) sampel : échantillon samplar : exemplaire san : être (N) sand : sable sandi : sableux, sablonneux sandwìc : sandwich sant : chanson, chant santo : chanter santor, -a : chanteur, -se sar : sort, charme sardin : sardine sark : cercueil sat : assez sati : rassasié sativo : se rassasier, se contenter satizad : satisfaction satizan : satisfaisant satizen : satisfait satizo : satisfaire satizo (sia - ki) : contenter (se - de) sato : suffire savad : sauvetage, salut savadigìnt : ceinture de sauvetage savi : sûr, sauf savibùj : bouée de sauvetage savid : sûreté, sécurité savigìnt : ceinture de sécurité saviròl : roue de secours savo : sauver savor : sauveur sed : siège sedad : séance sedan : assis sedel : selle sedia : semaine sediàl : hebdomadaire (journal) sediu : hebdomadaire (adj.) sedo : assis (être) sedo niz : asseoir (s') seg : scie sego : scier segoria : scierie seil : voile (la) seilibàt : voilier seilo : voile (faire de la -) sekrèt : secret (un) sekretar : secrétaire (meuble) sekreti : secret (adj) sekretor, -a : secrétaire (pers.) seks : sexe seksi : sexuel sekùnd : seconde sel : chaise selerij : céleri semi : apparent semid : apparence semim : apparemment seminar : seminaire semli : semblable semo : sembler, paraître sendad : envoi sendo : envoyer sendor : expéditeur seni : vieux senid : vieillesse senin, -a : vieillard, vieille senivo : vieillir sens : sens sensivid : sensibilité sensivizad : sensibilisation sensivizo : sensibiliser sep : sept sepdes : soixante-dix sepi : septième sepli : aveugle seplid : cécité seplim : aveuglément seplin, -a : aveugle (un-e) seplivo : devenir aveugle seplizo : rendre aveugle September : septembre seric : série (en -) serios : sérieux, grave seriosad : sérieux (nom) serp : faucille serva : bonne (la) servan : domestique (un) servan : serviteur serviet : serviette de table servìz : service servo : servir servor : garçon de café ses : six sesdes : soixante sesi : sixième sesta : sœur seto : mettre seto niz : poser, déposer sev : graine sevèl : semoir sevo : semer sezòn : saison sfisèl : sifflet sfiso : siffler sfor : effort sfori : ardu sforo : efforcer (s') sia-servìz : self-service sia : se, soi siadifèns : légitime défense siafedad : confiance en soi siafedan : confiant (en soi) sian : cygne siang : serpent siaregad : autonomie siaregan : autonome siavad : propriété siavi : propre, à soi siavic : égoïste (adj) siavisma : égoïsme siavìst : égoïste (N) siavisti : égoïste (adj) siavor : propriétaire sidra : cidre siedan : convenable (approprié) siedo : aller bien, convenir, seoir siens : science siensi : scientifique siensist : savant sig : signe sigàr : cigare sigaret : cigarette sigèl : panneau indicateur sigel : sceau signàl : signal signalo : signaler sigo : signe (faire un -) sikàd : cigale sikel : bicyclette, vélo siklìst : cycliste siklo : vélo (faire du) siklor : cycliste sikurel : fusible sikurid : sécurité silàb : syllabe silad : silence silan : silencieux silk : soie silki : soie (de -, en -) silkivèrm : ver à soie silo : taire (se) sim : ainsi simbòl : symbole simboli : symbolique simbolizo : symboliser simfonij : symphonie simpatic : sympathique simptòm : symptôme simte : si bien que sin : sens sinad : signification sinagòg : synagogue sino : signifier sinpolen : significatif sintàks : syntaxe sintèz : synthèse sintezi : synthétique sior : monsieur Siria : Syrie Sirian : Syrien sirk : cirque sirven : argent (métal) sirveni : argent (d'-, en-) sist : soif sistèm : système sistemi : systématique sisti (so) : soif (avoir) sisti : assoiffé sitia : site sito : situer situasiòn : situation siu : son, sa, ses (à soi) siud : us(age), coutume siudad : habitude siuden : habitué (adj) siudi : habituel, usuel siudim : habitude (d') siudìto a, ki : fréquenter siuditor : habitué (un) siudivad : accoutumance siudivo : habituer (s' - ) siudizo : habituer, accoutumer siudo : habitude (avoir l') siuri : sûr, certain siurid : certitude siurim : certainement skabij : gale skadra : escadrille skail : écaille skal : échelle skala : gamme, barème skalia : escalier skalt : éclat skalto : éclater skand : honte skandàl : scandale skanden : honteux (qui a honte) skandi : honteux, qui fait honte skando : honte (avoir) skar : cicatrice skarlàt : écarlate skedel : fiche skeld : carapace skeldan : tortue skeldian : crustacé skeldo : blinder sken : scène (action) skenia : scène (lieu) skerpi : âpre skif : ardoise skij : ski skijo : skier skijor : skieur skipad : équipage skise : ciseaux skiz : esquisse, croquis skizo : esquisser sklav : esclave sklavad : esclavage skob : balai skobo : balayer skol : école skoli : scolaire, d'école skolibàg : cartable skolor, -a : élève, écolier, -e skopo : examiner Skot, -a : Ecossais, -e (N) Skotia : Ecosse skraj : éraflure, égratignure skrajo : égratigner, érafler skrato : gratter skren : écran skrin : étui skrit : lettre skrit : lettre (missive) skritikìst : boîte aux lettres skritipapir : papier à lettres skrivad : écriture skriven : écrit skrivimakin : machine à écrire skrivitàb : bureau (meuble) skrivo : écrire skrivor : écrivain skropen : estropié skropo : estropier skruco : froisser, chiffonner skruk (-ad) : escroquerie skruko : escroquer skrukor : escroc skrupen : infirme, estropié skrupi : abrupt, escarpé skruv : vis skruvirèl : tournevis skruvo : visser skucad : audition skuco : écouter skucor : auditeur skudel : écuelle skuld : bouclier skulpo : sculpter skulpor : sculpteur skur : souci skuran : soucieux skuri : soucieux, inquiet skuro : inquiéter (s') skuro ov : soucier (se - de) skut : secousse skuter : scooter skuto : secouer skuz : excuse skuze : excusez-moi skuzo : excuser slac : flasque slam : boue slami : boueux slamitegèl : garde-boue slan : élan (vers l'avant) slano : élancer (s') slej : couche slic : lisse slim : simplement slimak : limace slimi : simple slimid : simplicité slimizad : simplification slimizo : simplifier slip : slip slipad : dérapage, glissade slipi : glissant slipo : déraper, glisser slit : tranche slivo : baver slizad su jas : patinage slizicùs : patin à glace slizo : glisser slog : suite slogan : selon, suivant slogàn : slogan slogo : suivre slogor : disciple slok : serrure slokor : serrurier Slovàk, -a : Slovaque (un, une) Slovaki : slovaque (adj.) Slovakia : Slovaquie sluk : brochet sluzo : résoudre smal : émail smeràld : émeraude smij : sourire (le) smijo : sourire (verbe) smir : graisse (moteur) smiro : graisser smitia : forge smito : forger smitor : forgeron snev : neige snevi : neigeux snevo : neiger snicad : éternument snico : éternuer snit : coupe (vêtement) snitel : escalope snito : tailler (vêtement) snitor : tailleur snivad : nage, natation snivia : piscine snivo : nager snur : lacet snuro : lacer so : être sobri : sobre sofa : sofa soin : rêve, songe soino : rêver, songer soj : sanglot sojo : sangloter sok : chaussette sokèl : sabot (de bois) sol : soleil sola : semelle sold : salaire soldàt : soldat solden : salarié Soldia : dimanche solem : seulement solen : seul solenad : solitude soli : ensoleillé solibàn : bain de soleil solibràn : bronzé solibrano : bronzer solibrèn : coup de soleil solifàl : coucher du soleil soliflòr : tournesol soliplàg : insolation solitegèl : parasol solnor, -a : célibataire solokle : lunettes de soleil som : même (pareil, en personne) som (de -) : même (le - ) soma : été somalden : âge (du même - ) somi : pareil somisìn : synonyme somivo a : ressembler à somtemi : simultané somu : estival son : fils sop : sommeil sopimedel : somnifère sopisàk : sac de couchage sopisàl : dortoir sopivagòn : wagon-lit sopo : dormir sorde : ordures sordèl : poubelle sorèl : séchoir sori : sec soriplùm : pruneau sorizo : sécher, faire sécher soro : sécher, devenir sec sort : sorte, espèce, genre sos : sauce sosiad : société sosial : social sosialìst : socialiste sosior : associé sosìz : saucisse sovi : doux, moelleux sovi vod : eau douce sovid : douceur, moelleux sovim : doucement sovizad : adoucissement sovizo : adoucir spad : épée spag : ficelle spagete : spaghetti spain : araignée spaininèt : toile d'araignée spajo : répandre spal : pelle spaldo -> swaldo : souder spano : étaler, étendre sparad : épargne sparel : moineau sparen denie : économies sparikàs : caisse d'épargne sparo : épargner, économiser sparʒ : asperge spas : espace spat : bêche spato : bêcher spedisiòn : expédition spek : vue, panorama spekad : action de regarder spekèl : miroir (portatif) speko : regarder spekor, -ador : spectateur spektad : spectacle spektador : spectateur spekujo : regarder bêtement spel : vite speli : rapide spelid : vitesse spelikùrs : cours intensif spelitren : rapide (train) spelo : se hâter sper (-ad) : espoir, espérance spero : espérer spes : espèce spesial : spécial spesialad : spécialité spesialist : spécialiste spesialìst : spécialiste spesializad : spécialisation spesializo : spécialiser spez : épice spic : dentelle spieto : épier spij : jet spija : source spijo od : jaillir de spiken : brochette spin : épine spinàc : épinard sping : épingle spion : espion spionad : espionnage spiono : espionner spirt : esprit (âme, fantôme) spirti : spirituel spit : pointe spiti : pointu spitihore : heures de pointe splen : rate splendi : splendide splendid : splendeur sponʒ : éponge sport : sport sportivàg : voiture de sport sportor : sportif (un) sprigel : amortisseur sprijèl : atomiseur sprijo : asperger, arroser sprit : saut, bond sprito : sauter spuld : épaule spum : mousse spumi : mousseux (adj.) sput : crachat sputo : cracher sta : lieu, endroit stab : support, appui, étai, pilier stabli : stable stabo : appuyer (s') stadia : stade stadota : belle-fille stafel : étagère stag : arbre (mécanique) stajad : séjour stajo : rester stala (govi-) : étable stala (kwali-) : écurie stalo : installer, établir stamata : belle-mère stamp : cachet, estampille stampa : estampe stan : debout stang : étang stankàb : buffet stap : pas (un) stapa : étape stapater : beau-père staro : observer longuement start, -ad : démarrage startèl : démarreur starto : démarrer stasia : gare, station stasòn : beau-fils stat : État (nation) statinvarken : fonctionnaire statùj : statue staʒ : étage stek : steak, bifteck stel : étoile step : marche (escalier) stepa : steppe stepel : étrier stepo in : monter (bus) stepo niz/us : descendre (bus) sticèl, fojisticèl : extincteur stico : éteindre stiel : acier stielindustrij : sidérurgie stig : piqûre stigèl : aiguillon stigo : piquer stigòn : cigogne stijan : étincelant stijo : étinceler stik : baguette stikel : étiquette stim (-ad) : estime stimo : estimer stin : étain stir : coup de feu stirad : fusillade stiro : tirer (arme) sto : être debout sto op : lever (se) stof : tissu, étoffe stokia : entrepôt stol : fier stolad : fierté stomàg : estomac stomagi : gastrique stonad : étonnement stonan : étonnant stonen (so - ) : étonner (s' -) stono : étonner stop : arrêt (définitif) stopad : cessation, arrêt stopo : arrêter, s'arrêter stor : grange stordi : solide storij : histoire (une) stot : heurt stotibàr : pare-chocs stoto : heurter strad : rue stradit : ruelle strag : effroi, terreur stragen : terrifié stragi : terrible straik : grève straiko : grève (faire) straikor : grèviste strango : étrangler strangor : étrangleur strani : étrange, drôle stranid : étrangeté stranior : étranger (n) straniori : étranger (adj) stren : effort pénible, peine stribòrd : tribord strig : strict, sévère strigic : austère strij : raie, rayure, strie strijo : rayer striko : tricoter strit : étroit stritad : étroitesse stritia : isthme stritpàs : détroit strizo : serrer strom : courant struad : construction, bâtiment struc : autruche strudel : chausson (gâteau) struen : bâtiment (un) struja : chantier struo : construire, bâtir struor : constructeur stuarda : hôtesse de l'air stub : tronc stud : étude studan : étudiant stude : études studia : bureau (chez soi) studo : étudier stufad : asphyxie stufo : étouffer (s') stul : tabouret stum : stupéfait stumad : stupeur stumen : ahuri stumo : stupéfier stupi : stupide stupi : stupide stuvel : poêle (chauf.) stuven : ragoût su : sur sube : dessus (au...de) subebèl : superbe subeflevo : survoler subehuman : surhumain subekrean : superstitieux subemantèl : pardessus subemerkad : supermarché subepaso : surpasser Subes Kort : Cour Suprême subetàl : surtout subevàld : hégémonie subi : dessus (du -) subia : plafond subjèt : sujet suc : jus suci : juteux sud : sud Sudafrika : Afrique du Sud Sudafrikan, -a : Sud-Africain, -ne (N) sudàv : allocation, supplément sudi : sud (du) suflùj : inondation suflujo : inonder sugo : sucer suj : sale sujid : saleté sujo : salir suker : sucre sukrar : sucrier sukri : sucré, à sucre sukribèt : betterave à sucre suksès : succès sul, sule : tel-le, tels-les sulasli : digne de confiance sulf : soufre sum : somme sumad : montant sumo : somme (faire la) sun : sain, bien portant sunad : santé sunemo : assumer sungo : couler, sombrer sunòm : surnom sunomo : surnommer suntad : centaine sunte : cent suntjàr : siècle sup : soupe supàj : supplément (à payer) supajo : payer en sus supar : soupière superad : soutien, appui supero : soutenir, appuyer suplàs : surface supolni : supplémentaire suprìz : surprise suprìzo : surprendre suprù : tout de suite sur : sur, aigre susèt : supplément suseti : supplémentaire sutad : couture sutàks : surtaxe sutenad : soutien suteno : soutenir sutimakin : machine à coudre suto : coudre sutor, -a : couturier, -e suvenir : souvenir (objet) suvizo : surveiller suvizor : surveillant swaj : doux, sucré swaldad : soudure swaldo : souder swaldor : soudeur Swed, -a : Suédois, -e Swedi : suédois (adj.) Swedia : Suède swel : enflure swelo : enfler swet : sueur, transpiration sweto : transpirer, suer swin : cochon, porc swini : porcin, de porc Swis, -a : Suisse, -ssesse Swisia : Suisse T ta : te, toi tab : table tabàk : tabac tabakor : buraliste (tabac) tabakoria : bureau de tabac tabel : tableau tabitèc : nappe tablet : comprimé, cachet tag : toit tagad : couverture (toit) tagikamar : mansarde tago : couvrir (maison) tagor : couvreur taj : attache, lien tajo : attacher taks : impôt, taxe taksì : taxi taksili : imposable taksipajor : contribuable tal, -e : tout, tous, toute, toutes tal : tout talar : assiette Talesaite : Toussaint tali : entier talia : partout talim : tout à fait, entièrement talim ne : pas du tout talmogan : tout-puissant talprosàn : omniprésent talun : tout le monde talvos : toujours talzavan : omniscient tan : fatigué tanad : fatigue tanivo : se lasser tapìz : tapis tarbàn : tambour tarìf : tarif tarn : goudron tart : tarte tas : tasse task : tâche tastim : à tatons taur : taureau taz : taux Tcek, -a : Tchèque tcek : chèque tcekar : carnet de chèques Tceki : tchèque Tcekia : Tchéquie tcekibìb : carnet de chèques te : que (conj.) teatra : théâtre tec : linge, pièce de tissu tecindustrij : industrie textile teco : tisser tecor : tisserand tegèl : parapluie tegia : abri tego : abriter tej : thé tejar : théier tejèl : théière teknik : technique tekst : texte tel : but telefòn : téléphone telefonad : coup de fil telefoni bib : annuaire téléphonique telefoni cal : appel téléphonique telefoni kabin : cabine téléphonique telefono : téléphoner telegrafo : télégraphier telegràm : télégramme televìz : télévision tèlevizèl : téléviseur telo (a) : viser, avoir pour but tem : temps, époque tema : thème, sujet tempel : temple temperatùr : température tenìs : tennis teno : tenir tensad : tension tenso : tendre tent : tente tepi : tiède ter : terre, terrain teràs : terrasse teri : terrestre, de, en terre terigravor : terrassier terinòs : cacahuète, arachide teriskùt : tremblement de terre teristàʒ : rez-de-chaussée terivèrm : ver de terre term : terme, délai termoflàk : bouteille thermos termometer : thermomètre terori : terrible terorizo : terroriser tez : thèse tezòr : trésor ti : ton, ta, tes tìa : tien, tienne ticad : calme (le) tici : tranquille, calme ticid : tranquillité ticivo : se tranquilliser ticizel : calmant ticizo : tranquilliser tiedad : ennui (désoeuvrement) tiedan : ennuie (qui s' - ) tiedo : ennuyer (s' -) tier : bête, animal tigel : tuile tiger : tigre tiket : billet (petit) tilie : mille timar : charpente tin : mince, fin, ténu tink : encre tinkar : encrier tint : teinte tintad : teinture tinto : teindre tintor : teinturier tintoria : teinturerie tio : trop tiomòl, -e : trop de tiot, -a : oncle, tante tipiki : typique tipo : taper, saisir (clavier) tis : jusqu'à (ce que) tis num : jusqu'à maintenant tis pru : bientôt (à - ) titel : titre to : te, à toi togo : toucher togo : toucher toilet : toilettes, cabinets toileti bag : trousse de toilette toileti papir : papier hygiénique tojad : fonte tojo : fondre tolad : tolérance tolan : tolérant told : bâche tolo : tolérer tolsad : patience tolsan : patient (adj) tom : tome, volume tomàt : tomate ton : tonne top : bouchon topitrajèl : tire-bouchon topo : boucher (bouteille) tor : tour (la) torm : tempête tormad : orage tormij : tourment tormijo : tourmenter torn : tour (machine) torno : tourner (à la machine) tornor : tourneur (qui utilise un tour) torto : torturer tortor : tortionnaire tovel : serviette tra : par, à travers tra tal : dans tout, -e trabàr : barrage (gén.) trabaro : barrer trabàt : bac, ferry, traversier traceko : fouiller tracepad : perception (sens) trad : métier tradavo : transmettre tradezo : interpréter tradezor : interprète tradiga : barrage (riv.) tradisiòn : tradition tradomad : déménagement tradomo : déménager tradutad : traduction traduto : traduire tradutor : traducteur traf : chiffon trafàr : traversée (véhicule) trafik : circulation, trafic trafolo : feuilleter tragedij : tragédie traito : trahir traitor : traître trajèl : gâchette trajo : tirer trak : piste traktòr : tracteur tralijad : transfusion tramenad : méditation trameno : méditer tramìd : parmi tramidor : intermédiaire (un) tramvàj : tramway tranavad : traversée (bateau) trano : traîner tranoco : passer la nuit tranomo : mentionner transpòrt : transport transporto : transporter trap : piège trapartad : répartition trapasi : passager, transitoire traplagad : contagion traplagi : contagieux traplago : contaminer trapo : piéger, prendre au piège trar : tiroir trasad : dessin (action) trasen film : dessin animé trasen : dessin (image) traskucad : auscultation traskuco : ausculter traso : dessiner trasor : dessinateur trastàp : infraction trastapo : enfreindre, violer trastepo : changer (de train) trasujo : gribouiller trat : trait tratemi : provisoire tratemi vark : intérim tratemor : intérimaire (un) traumatizo : traumatiser travàd : traversée (à pied) travèst : déguisement travesto : déguiser, travestir trawàn : pendant (que) tremo : trembler tren : train tretad : traitement treto : traiter tri : trois triangel : triangle trides : trente tridesad : trentaine trij : troisième trik : truc, astuce trikic : astucieux tris : frisson triso : frissonner trist : triste tristad : tristesse trit : tiers trob : foule trofad : frottement trofel : truite trofo : frotter trolebùs : trolleybus trom : tonnerre tromad : foudre tromiplàg : foudre tromo : tonner tron : trône tropik : tropique trost : givre trotia : trottoir tru : travers (à -) (volume) trubad : dérangement truban : dérangeant trubel : ennui, trouble trublivo : se troubler trubo : déranger trubor : casse-pieds, gêneur trug : fraude, tricherie trugo : tromper trump : atout trumpo : couper (cartes) trumujen : trempé trup : troupe trupasad : contrebande trupasor : contrebandier trur : deuil truri : deuil (de -) truro : deuil (être en -) truvizi : transparent tu : tu, toi tub : tube, tuyau tuc : terne tudad : meurtrer tudo : tuer tudor : tueur, meurtrier tuf : touffe, mèche (cheveux) tufel : pantoufle tulip : tulipe tuna : thon tunèl : tunnel Tunisia : Tunisie Tunisian, -a : Tunisien, -ne (N) tupi : émoussé turisma : tourisme turìst : touriste Turk, -a : Turc, Turque turkan : dinde Turki : turc Turkia : Turquie turtèl : tourterelle tutèl : klaxon tuto : klaxonner U u, un : un/e ude : sous udenizi : humble udenìzo : humilier udepàs : passage souterrain udeseto : soumettre udesìg : signature udesigo : signer udestàʒ : sous-sol udetàg : grenier udetàs : soucoupe udetrèn : metro udeveste : sous-vêtements udìto : subir udra : loutre uf! : ouf! ugel : hibou ulker : ulcère un : on un : un (numéral) unaltem : un l'autre (l'), réciproquement ungo : oindre uni : unique unid : unité unifòrm : uniforme (N) uniformi : uniforme (adj) uniformizo : uniformiser uniòn : union unituni : monotone unitunid : monotonie univèrs : univers universi : universel universitad : université univo : s'unir, s'unifier univoci : unanime univocim : unanimité (à l'-) unizad : unification unizati : unilatéral Unizen Nasione : Nations Unies Unizen Raina : Royaume Uni Unizen State Ameriku : États-Unis d'Amérique unizen : uni unizo : unir, unifier unojen : borgne unpersoni : personne (pour 1 -) unvos : une fois urin : urine Urugwàj : Uruguay urʒad : urgence urʒan : urgent us : hors de us sezòn : hors saison usbarko : débarquer usblato : divulguer uscago : expulser uscèp : choix uscepo : choisir uscizo : exciser uscopo : épuiser usdaten : périmé usdàv : édition usdavo : éditer usdavor : éditeur usdezo : énoncer, exposer usdikad : manifestation usdolo : consoler usdupo : émerger usfàl : hasard usfalim : par hasard usfindad : invention usfindo : inventer usfindor : inventeur usfleso : expirer usflujo : écouler (s') usgazi tub : pot d'échappement usi : extérieur usia : dehors, en dehors de usim : sauf, excepté usìt : sortie, issue uskarʒado : décourager uskàz : occasion usklàj : exclamation usklajo : s'exclamer usklaro : expliquer uskluzo : exclure uskomuniono : excommunier uskòn : aveu uskono : avouer, confesser uskònt : réduction, rabais uskòt : coupure (papier) uskoto : découper uskùlp : excuse uskulpe : pardon, excusez-moi uskulpo : excuser, pardonner uskulpo (sia) : excuser (s') uslànd : étranger (à l' -) uslandi : étranger uslandor : étranger (n) uslaso : omettre uslifro : dispenser (qqun de) uslivad : excellence uslivan : excellent uslivo : exceller usmigran : émigré, émigrant usmoden : démodé usnemad : exception usnemo : excepter usnumaro : énumérer usordeni : extraordinaire uspàj : dépense uspajo : dépenser uspaso : arriver, se passer usperij : expérience usperijen : expérimenté usperizad : expérience (scient.) usperizo : expérimenter uspero : supporter usploro : explorer usplozo : exploser uspolno : combler uspòrt : exportation usporto : exporter uspràg : exigence usprago : exiger usprès, uspresad : espression uspreso : exprimer uspròb : épreuve usproso : expulser usrenad : excursion usrolo : dérouler ussènd : émission (radio, etc.) ussendo : diffuser, émettre usstàl : exposition (art) usstalo : exposer usstalor : exposant ustanen : épuisé ustèl : réussite ustelo : réussir ustèns : étendue ustenso : étendre ustràj : extrait ustrajad : extraction ustrajo : extraire ustremad : sursaut ustremo : sursauter, tressaillir ustri : extrême ustrim : extrêmement ustrofo : effleurer usuzen : usé usuzo : user (vêtem., etc.) usvajo : égarer (s') usvalto : évaluer usvano : évanouir (s') usvarko : élaborer usvegad : agitation usvegen : excité, agité usvego : exciter usvenad : événement usvènd : liquidation (vente) usveno : arriver, se passer usvito : supplier usvìz : aspect, apparence usvìzo : avoir l'air usvòk : prononciation usvoko : prononcer usʒivo : survivre à qqch usʒivor : survivant uve : par-dessus (mouvement) uvedà : outre (en) uvedàv : excédent uvefaro : écraser,renverser uvefluji : superflu uvegòn : face de (en) uvekàrg : surcharge uvemari : outremer (d' -) uvestapo : empiéter uvevoko : persuader uvùz : abus uvuzo : abuser de uzad : utilisation, emploi uzadike : mode d'emploi uzèl : outil uzeli kist : caisse à outils uzi : utile uzid : utilité uzli : utilisable uzo : utiliser uzor : usager, utilisateur V va : vous (compl.) vacad : lessive vaciklèm : pince à linge vacimakin : lave-linge vacipòv : lessive (poudre) vaco : laver (le linge) vacora : blanchisseuse vacoria : blanchisserie vad : marche, vitesse (auto) vado : marcher vado ru : reculer vag : voiture vagalitad : location de voitures vagilàmp : phare (voiture) vagim : voiture (en) vagòn : wagon vaikel : véhicule vail : saule vais : vice vaisi : vicieux vaisi kirk : cercle vicieux vaiz : voyage vaizagentia : agence de voyages vaizèl : valise vaiziburò : agence de voyages vaizinàv : paquebot vaizitcèk : chèque de voyage vaizo : voyager vaizor : voyageur vaj : chemin, voie vakanse : vacances vake : vacances vakilo : vaciller vakìzo : hésiter vaksin : vaccin vaksino : vacciner val : vallée valdo : dominer valen : baleine Valentìn : Valentin valgan : vagabond valgo : errer, rôder valt : valeur valti (so) : valoir la peine valti : valable, de valeur valtid : validité valtizo : valider valto : valoir valute : devises van : éventail vangèl : cintre vangikàb : penderie vango : pendre, être suspendu vani (in -) : vain (en -) vani : vain vanid : vanité vanìl : vanille vanim : vain (en - ) vap : vapeur vapibàt : bateau à vapeur vapikoken : cuit à la vapeur vard : paroi, cloison, mur (intérieur) vardiskrèn : paravent vari : plusieurs, divers varid : diversité, variété varisilabi : plurisyllabique varivo : varier (intrans.) varizen : varié varizo : varier, faire varier vark : travail, œuvre varkia : atelier varkicekor : demandeur d'emploi varkidàv : devoir (école) varkidià : jour de travail varkihore : heures de travail varko : travailler, fonctionner varkor : ouvrier, travailleur varkuniòn : syndicat varkunioni : syndical varkunionìst : syndicaliste varmad : chauffage varmèl : calorifère varmi : chaud varmibàg : bouillote varmid : chaleur (douce) varmivo : se réchauffer varmo : chauffer varnad : avertissement varno : prévenir varo : fermenter vartad : attente vartad (in) : attente (en) vartisàl : salle d'attente varto : attendre vas : verre (à boire) vask : lavabo vasti : vaste vato : guetter vaz : vase (un) vec : mèche (bougie) veda : mariée vedad : noce vedirìng : anneau de mariage vegad : agitation vegetad : végétation vegetal : végétal vegetarian : végétarien vego : agiter vego (sia) : agiter (s') vego mand : agiter la main vegùm : légume vekad : réveil (action) vekèl : réveille-matin veki : éveillé veko, sia veko : réveiller, se réveiller vel : voile (le) velùt : velours vena : veine vend : vente vendia : magasin vendo : vendre vendor : vendeur, marchand Venezuela : Venezuela veno : venir veno in : entrer vens : ventre verb : verbe verem : temps (qu'il fait) verfeli : sincère veri : vrai, véridique verid : vérité verim : vraiment verivo : se réaliser, s'avérer verm : ver verna : printemps vers : vers (poésie) versemi : probable versemi : vraisembable, probable versemid : probabilité versizo : versifier vespen : soir vespjèd : diner vespjedo : dîner vest : vêtement, habit vestad : habillement vestigaria : vestiaire (théâtre...) vestikàb : armoire vestikrùk : porte-manteau vestisàl : vestiaire (stade...) vestivendia : magasin de vêtements vesto, sia vesto : habiller, s'habiller veti : ancien, vieux vetian : vétéran vetid : ancienneté vez : poids vezan : pesant vezèl : balance vezi : important vezid : importance, poids vezo : peser, importer vi : votre, vos vìa : vôtre vic : souple, flexible vicad : souplesse, flexibilité vidad : devenir (le) vido : devenir vidòv, -a : veuf, veuve vift : poison vig : lien (concret et abstrait) vigo : lier, attacher vijo : s'enrouler vik : village vikan : villageois vikli : agile viklid : agilité viktad : victoire viktìm : victime vikto : vaincre viktor : vainqueur vil : poil vila : villa vilgan : sauvage (nom) vilgi : sauvage (adj.) vilgid : sauvagerie vilgin : gibier vima : hiver vimuspòrt : sport d'hiver vin : vin vina : vigne vingo : gagner (jeu, mtach) vingor : gagnant vinia : vignoble vinior : vigneron vinivo : se vinifier vinizo : vinifier vint : vent vintèl : ventilateur vinti : venteux vintibiten : battu par les vents vintiflòr : anémone vintimulia : moulin à vent vintiròl : éolienne viol : violon violen : violet violet : violette violet : violette violor : violoniste violt : violence violti : violent virbij : vertige virbiji : pris de vertige virèl : volant viria : virage virk : écrou viro : tourner, virer viro (sia - do) : tourner (se - vers) virt : tour (un) virtèl : hélice virto : tourner vis : sage (adj.) visan : sage (un) vise- : adjoint (adj) visemajor : adjoint (mairie) vist : esprit (humour) visti : spirituel (humour) vitamin : vitamine vito : prier (qqn de…) viz : vue viza : visa vizad : vue (sens) vizdèz : témoignage vizdezo : témoigner vizdezor : témoin viziòn : vision vizìt : visite viziti kart : carte de visite vizìto : visiter vizitor : visiteur vizli : visible vizlid : visibilité vizo : voir vo : vous, à vous voc : voix voci : vocal vocikorde : cordes vocales vod : eau vodèl : arrosoir vodi : aquatique, d'eau vodifàl : cascade vodiklòr : aquarelle vodimelòn : pastèque vodipònt : aqueduc vodka : vodka voj : bien, eh bien vok : parole vokabular : vocabulaire vokad : discours vokàl : voyelle voko : parler vokor : orateur volad : volonté volb : voûte volebàl : volley-ball voli : disposé à, prêt à volim : volontiers voln : vague, onde volnivo : onduler volo : vouloir volpipapir : papier d'emballage volpo : envelopper vols : renard volto : faire un demi-tour volùm : volume vomad : vomissement vomo : vomir vord : mot vordar : dictionnaire vordijèg : jeu de mots vordilìst : lexique vordistruad : formation des mots vort : portail, but (foot) vortor : goal, gardien de but vos : fois vosk : cirage vosko : cirer vosp : guêpe vot : voix, vote votad : élection(s) voti : electoral votirèg : droit de vote votisàl : bureau de vote voto : voter votor : électeur votorad : électorat vozo : oser vrak : épave vrakad (navi-) : naufrage vrako : naufrage (faire -) vrengad : vengeance vrengi : vengeur (adj) vrengo (sia) : venger (se) vrengor : vengeur (N) vrib, -ad : vibration vribo : vibrer vriso : friser vu : vous (sujet) vuc : vœu, souhait vucli : souhaitable vuco : souhaiter vulgari : vulgaire vulgarid : vulgarité vulkàn : volcan vuln : laine vulni : laine (de -, en -) vulnibàl : pelote de laine vulp : loup vun : blessure vunen : blessé vunli : vulnérable vunlid : vulnérabilité vuno : blesser vusti : désert vustia : désert (un) vuz : vide (le) vuzad : vidage, action de vider vuzi : vide vuzo : vider W wa : ce que wad : pari wado : parier, gager wador : parieur waf! : ouaf! (faible) waj a... : malheur à... waj : malheur wajen : malheureux (un) waji : malheureux (adj.) wajim : malheureusement wan : quand (relatif) war : lourd warad : lourdeur warim : lourdement wastad : gaspillage wasto : gaspiller wat : ouate watt : watt waw! : ouaf! (fort) we : qui (pr. relatif) wej : dont (relatif) wen : que (relatif) Wendia : vendredi wer : guerre weri : guerrier, de guerre weric : belliqueux werikarsen : prisonnier de guerre werinàv : navire de guerre weripàd : sentier de la guerre weror : guerrier (un) west : ouest westi : occidental, de l'ouest westia : occident wicèl : torchon wico : essuyer wikènd : week-end wim : comme wim is : comme si wiski : whisky wistad : faner (fait de se - ) wisto : faner (se -) wo : où (relatif) Z za : là, y za (in - ) : là-dedans zadàl : là-bas zas : voilà zat : côté zati : latéral zavad : savoir (le) zavo : savoir zeber : zèbre zel : désir, envie zelic : zélé zelicim : avec zèle zelij : zèle zelo : désirer zelos : jaloux zelosad : jalousie zenìt : zénith zi : ici zink : zinc zipiklùz : fermeture éclair zis : voici zito : citer zoc : chose zodiàk : zodiaque zodiaki : zodiacal zon : son zona : zone zoni : sonore zonibànd : bande-son zonimùr : mur du son zono : résonner zoologic : zoologique zoologij : zoologie zoopàrk : zoo zum : zoom Zusdia : jeudi Ʒ ʒa: déjà ʒad: jade ʒadiglèn: vert de jade ʒak: veste ʒaluzij: persienne, jalousie ʒar: jarre ʒargòn: argot, jargon ʒate: puisque ʒe: bien, donc (insistance) ʒel: jaune ʒelèj: gelée (culin.) ʒetòn: jeton ʒigàn: géant ʒika: fille (≠ garçon) ʒikunòm: nom de jeune fille ʒilet: gilet ʒimber: gingembre ʒina: femme (≠ homme) ʒinic: efféminé ʒinìst: féministe ʒinizo: féminiser ʒinu: féminin ʒinulogìst: gynécologue ʒiràf: girafe ʒiv: vie ʒivi nivel: niveau de vie ʒivi: vivant ʒivisàl: séjour, pièce à vivre ʒivivezi: vital ʒivo: vivre ʒokèj: jockey ʒonkìl: jonquille Ʒordàn: Jourdain Ʒordania: Jordanie ʒudad: jugement ʒudikòrt: tribunal ʒudo: juger ʒudor: juge Ʒul: juillet Ʒun: juin ʒungel: jungle ʒurnàl: magazine ʒurnalisma: journalisme ʒurnalìst: journaliste Autres langues Deutsch - English - Español - Esperanto Category:Français Category:Vokabular